Raining Glory
by Peridot272
Summary: Mary Cassidy's time on Earth has been monotonous. She yearns for freedom and purpose; a wish that is soon answered by the Team. Yet will she be able to prove her worth to her teammates and elder crime fighters, especially in this dire time of a global contagion? This is my first story so reviews are appreciated! OCxKal, Spitfire, and other ships. ON HIATUS till I get remotivated
1. Prologue

It's amazing how much things have changed. I want to say that it's been for the better, but so far it hasn't. A year ago life was completely different. My life at Solstice, the spiritual kingdom on the Sun, flowed beautifully like a river of golden rain. I saw my sisters and brothers everyday. Oh how I miss them. And my father, I was his princess. I always made him proud with my academics and extracurricular activities. I made straight A's in my tutoring sessions. I was great at almost everything I tried: chorus, dance, theater, art. Well everything but sports, but I did what I could and everyone loved me for it. Yet, I don't think I miss anything more than seeing my dear Yahweh everyday. His presence radiates mellifluously with light that is sweeter than honey. I loved him more than anything and his love for me and his people was greater than anyone could fathom. So of course I had to abide by his request...

One day I was summoned to his presence alone. I had done nothing wrong so I was confident that only good could come from it. The conversation was rather short, but life changing. He revealed to me that I was to leave the life I was accustomed to bring light to another. My heart immediately raced rapidly at the thought of leaving my beloved home, but I could not bear to disappoint Yahweh. Upon my father's informing, he was more than understanding. Yet beneath his calm demeanor I could sense the newly hindered beating of his heart. Yet the pain it caused me had to go ignored. I bid farewell to my family and my Yahweh though they could never be truly gone from me.

Though my Yahweh only revealed to me that I was to leave, I believed the place I was to arrive was the kingdom of Lunaris, located on the Earth's Moon where the rivers flowed richly like silver and my mother resided. Regardless of the pain caused by my separation from my step mother, siblings, and father I was comforted by the familiarity of my mother. As I traveled through the abyss of space, I grew excited of being chosen to carry out the task that Yahweh set aside for me. As a spirit, its a rarity to receive such a duty as this from Yahweh other than to deliver a revelation to another spirit living as a mortal on Earth. Yet due to the recent disconnection of the human race from spiritually, such a task has proven to be virtually useless. I had no idea exactly what I was doing at the moment, but I had confidence that my Yahweh would guide me in the right direction. The glorious view of the Moon began to emerge to me and I grew yet more exited. As I thought more of what Yahweh told me, my mind began to postulate the obvious reason I was to reside in the Moon. It was only afforded light on half of its body. I must be meant to provide light to the other side that hides in darkness. My epiphany strengthened by desire and inevitably my impatience with the travel time. I sped up, focusing only on the bright future ahead me. Yet that focus left me vulnerable to what my blind spot failed to see.

My mind has attempted to decide what possibly could've hit me. A satellite? A meteor? A comet? All seem possible but I can't seem to make myself settle with those resolutions. My spirit doesn't believe it so it musn't be true. Regardless of what could've hit me, it landed me in the same place: off course, spiraling towards Earth, and the last place I imagined.

I was spiraling so much, my vision was impaired. Gravity grew stronger as the atmosphere consumed me. The Moon and Sun both said their goodbyes as I dived through clouds and the humid atmosphere into the uncertainty of Earth terrain. I found my self surrounded by the darkness hiding between the trees and soil of Earth. The Sun was out of view; It was night. I felt so confused, so disconnected. "My Yahweh" I whispered "why." Suddenly light enveloped me and my precious Yahweh appeared before me. In relief I fell over in a bow to wade in the familiar grace and mercy before me; grace and mercy I missed dearly. He comforted me caressing my head and back as I remained bent over in confusion. Yet his words did not comfort me as I hoped. His words were simply stated, "You are to stay here. I will be with you." And with that he dissipated from my view and I was left in the dark. Yet not a moment later, the terrain beneath me slowly began to travel and slither around my spiritual body. I panicked as it enveloped every inch of me. I was overwhelmed and clenched my eyes tightly as the dirt buried me. Yet, when I gained the courage to open my eyes, I found the unexpected: flesh. Everywhere. My eyelids, my fingers, my toes every inch of me was covered in it. I was no longer free and light. My spirit was now weighed down by the flaw of mortality.

I was now human. I could feel the bitter wind cut across my cheek. Avoiding it I clenched my eyes and turned my head in its direction and rested my head on my knees covering myself in my vulnerable, nude state. Moments later when I opened my eyes I saw light. Pouring from windows one by one until inevitably it spilled out an opened door. I was blinded by the epiphany before me. A middle-aged, tired looking woman stepped out and walked towards me slowly. Not a word was said. I looked at her in the eye and kept my mouth clenched. She looked down at me with a sense of hospitality radiating off her spirit. Moments like this passed yet I could feel my dear Yahweh comfort my heart. Finally, the woman slowly held out her hand. Without a word I grabbed it accepting her generous offer of hospitality, a new start, and my future.


	2. Chapter 1

"Mary Cassidy!" Ms. Crabtree called out in Mary's mind as she stared out into the glistening lake. It grew to roll off her tongue as if it were only one syllable rather than 5; she used it in its fullness so often. Though the Earth name was the one that most perfectly reflected the one she was born with as a spirit, Chastity, she preferred to go simply by Leo. Yet because of Ms. Crabtree's staunch, conservative nature such a wish was never respected. Ha respect. Mary had received a lot of things that she was so thankful to Yahweh for from her but respect never seemed to be one of them. She was 16, among the oldest of all the foster kids living in the house, yet Ms. Crabtree seemed to be blind to Mary's maturity. She seemed to group all the kids together; one's mistake being the entire group's mistake. And the other foster kids weren't helping their cause. They were so unnecessarily rude, messy, loud, immature, and nosy and it all went to get the attention never afforded to them by their biological parents. Yet the attention received to them all in response was never a positive one. They always had to stay on the property of the house, even the older teen-aged foster kids. Mary used to always sit on the very edge of the boundaries given by Ms. Crabtree gazing out into the open world she desired to explore. Sitting there in basic captivity couldn't be all her Yahweh had planned for her. The uncertainty of the world was calling her, but she couldn't defy her guardians rules. She had to respect her. A one-way street it seemed to be.

When Mary was graced with the opportunity of a little freedom that school offered, her spirit was blind-sided by the negative energy of her peers; one she thought she left behind at home. The people she went to school with were simply horrible. She had watched the stereotypical high school situation on television of the usual jock, cheerleader, pretty girl, jokester, etc with all goals and focus based on one's popularity. As entertaining as the idea was, Mary always assumed it to be fake. People go to school to gain knowledge and prepare for a brighter future, right? Apparently not. Upon her initial arrival, Mary's spirit was excited for the new possibilities of a brighter future. Yet the fiery passion was dwindled by the immediate judgmental and critical energy that consumed her. A high school experience on Earth was proving to be harder than expected. The academic material was harder and though she tried, Mary could not grasp it in her understanding. All the talents that made her feel special and unique before seemed irrelevant here. It bothered her how she could not easily overcome such adversity like she used to. Nothing here was like it used to be. For a uncomfortably prolonged moment it seemed as though her dear Yahweh had forgotten about her. Life became a dull, endless sequence playing on an old cassette tape into the dim abyss of reality.

Mary retreated from the roof through the window back into her bedroom. As she left the curtains open she embraced the golden rays with a smile as it began flooding the room with the Sun's awakening. Corinne, Ms. Crabtree's granddaughter aside from Kayla and Taylor, greeted it less graciously with a groan and an irritable turn towards the wall. Ignoring her usual antics, Mary sat onto the bed beneath her own bunk shaking Penelope awake. She awoke with a rare look of peace ascribed on her face, yet that was quickly erased as the realization that she had to return to the incarceration of school dawned on her. Reading her expression, Mary simply stated, "Only 1 more month."

* * *

"So... Only 1 month left huh" Charlise questioned apprehensively as she and Mary strolled down the hallway toward Toni's locker. She usually wasn't so... Careful when talking to Mary; her attempt at being understanding and gentle. Mary supposed she could appreciate it.

"Yupp, and then she's off to New Mexico with a new family, new school, new life"

"Well it'll be a better life for her"

"Well yeah I guess... I mean that's what I want for her but 5 states away?" Clarise could only respond with a shrug as they approached Toni's locker. Yeah she knew everything, or so she thought, but she didn't have the answer for this problem.

"Did you know that guys find feminine emotions highly unattractive," Toni intervened with a flamboyant flip of her volumous hair,"why so down?"

"Toni..." Clarise sighed with increasing irritation. Mary could tell that Clarise was just as tired of repeating the whole thing as she was herself.

"Oh wait your cousin Pamela's moving to Texas"

"My foster sister actually.. And she's moving to New Mexico"

"Penelope" Clarise added in

"Right, I mean I always liked that Pamela, an interesting character she has there" Toni continued obliviously

"Penelope"

"What's going to happen to her name when she's officially adopted? Will she still be Pamela Christ or will they change it."

"Penelope"

Mary wasn't sure if it was the fact that Toni kept renaming Penelope or Toni's blatant disregard of her feelings that bothered her more, but she would've given anything for Toni to just stop talking at the moment.

Oh what a sense of humor Yahweh has. Mary's wish granted, all 3 were silent as their attentions were captured by the epitome of Mary's pathetically cheesy yet justified, due to her adolescent hormones, romantic aspirations in the form of Jordan Lucifer. Something about his rebellious gauges, emotionless stare, and artistic mystery held a sense of danger that made her, and unfortunately many others, curious. Yet before Mary could postulate anything to say, her thoughts were interrupted.

"Ah it's your man, Mary. You want me to talk to him for you?" Toni exclaimed in a not so quiet whisper. Mary continued to wonder why everyone strongly refused to call her Leo. Random thoughts aside, she was unsure of the potential outcome of Toni's offer.

"Err.." before Mary could answer Toni was off by his side. With seemingly soundless yet content filled dialogue they made Mary feel anxious, excited, and somewhat fearful.

"I don't want to be the one to say it, but" Clarise interrupted her thoughts,"you need to keep an eye on her"

Mary simply let Clarise's words drift through her head out the other ear refusing to accept what could be nonetheless true. As Toni and Jordan continued walking arms linked they both turned their heads in unison meeting Mary's eyes with a coordinated wave of farewell.

* * *

"Ahh" Mary twisted the key in the door with unnecessary eagerness, "I never would have thought that I could be so happy to be back h-" she was stopped by the sight of luggage in the living room. This couldn't be what it looked like.

"Oh Mary..." Ms. Crabtree greeted her, "there's been a change in plans." She led Mary into the kitchen. There her eyes met the infamous forms of Mr and Mrs. Welland, Penelope's adoptive parents. They were the epitome of the ideal American family: blonde hair, shirt and tie, housewife smile and all. The only blemish to their perfect image was their unfortunate inability to conceive a child: a problem that could easily be solved with their great financial abundance. And now they wouldn't have to deal with the kid's early stages of life; How convenient.

In front of them was Penelope, head bowed in surrender. With Mary's entry, her head was full of panic wanting nothing more than to allow the rapids of tears welling up in her eyes to fall furiously down her face in waterfalls. Yet with Penelope's current state, Mary knew she had to contain herself. She was just a surprised as Mary was and didn't need any more emotions than the ones she was harboring herself. "So you're leaving...today" Alex, Mary's closest foster brother, asked while sitting in the corner with Kayla, Taylor, and the other foster kids. It was admittedly a dumb question with an obvious answer but all of the foster kids wanted to know nonetheless.

"Why yes, you wouldn't believe that we got Penelope here accepted into this highly selective and prestigious theater camp in July!" Mrs. Welland exclaimed with utmost enthusiasm.

"Yes forgive us for the sudden change but we thought it would be best for her to get adjusted to her new school now and meet some friends, many of whom will also be attending the camp," Mr. Welland explained before looking at his phone in response to an alarm, "Ah we must be going to make our flight on time. Penelope, it's time to say your goodbyes." Apparently his obsession with punctuality had no tolerance for highly emotional situations like this one.

Penelope lifted her head, eyes watering a paler than usual sepia. Though Mary could tell that Penelope couldn't see it now, this move was going to be the best opportunity for her that evidently not everyone was afforded. While Mary and the other foster kids were still in Gennis City just making ends meet, Penelope would have a life of leisure and opportunity: a life she deserved most out of everyone. Impulsively, Penelope rushed to Mary, capturing her in her full grasp. "I'm going to miss you so much" Penelope released from her mouth in sobs.

Though Mary wanted to cry along with her, she knew she had to hold her composure and stay strong for Penelope, doing nothing more than embracing her in return and letting only, "Trust me, all will be well" escape her lips.


	3. Chapter 2

"My goodness Yahweh" Mary sighed sitting on her usual spot on the roof outside her window. It was 7 o'clock, 3 hours after Penelope's departure. Ultimately she was fine with Penelope leaving though she would miss her dearly, Penelope being her closest sibling in the house. But Mary couldn't get aside the fact that no one seemed to care much besides her and Alex. Though Ms. Crabtree called Corinne multiple times, she made no attempt to return from her "exciting and adventurous" life to say her farewell. And though Ms. Crabtree herself hugged Penelope goodbye, which Mary was surprised with, she's been trying to get rid of her since before Mary even arrived here a few years ago. So it's unlikely that her goodbyes were genuine. Though Kayla and Taylor recited their in-genuine farewells in their usual twinish manner, at least they made some attempt, which can't be said for the rest of the foster kids. "Why are people so... just Aghh" Mary let out in frustration. She thought it a bit irrational to infuriate herself over it but it was all so irritating nonetheless. She decided the best thing to do would be to take a walk before making any impulsive decisions she would later regret. Preferring not to have to confront Ms. Crabtree, Mary grabbed hold of the gutter rail running along the side of the house sliding to the ground. After rather clumsily hopping off, she ran to the fence merely avoiding the window to the kitchen where Ms. Crabtree was usually reading. Her escape almost complete, Mary planted her foot in the hole of the metal fence and flipped one leg over it.

"What are you doing" Alex peered out of his window startling Mary to the point of almost nose diving to the other side. As she remained still hanging upside down with one foot stuck in the fence, Alex couldn't help but break his usually emotionless demeanor with a snicker.

Giggling at herself, Mary whispered, "Woah is that a smile I see"

"No"

Mary sighed while lifting herself back to her original stance sitting atop the fence "Of course not, I was on my way to take my feet on a journey with some pavement to chill my mind, you know... Would you like to join me?"

"Negative, I don't feel like getting yelled at today, like you'll be. Besides I prefer not to run away from my problems"

Finally hopping to the other side, Mary retorted "Well correction I'm just going on a walk, not running away. And it'd be pretty cool of you to not say anything"

Alex smirked a little, "Of course, I don't associate with those people. Go do whatever it is you do on these 'walks' and don't like die or anything. I suppose I enjoy your presence to some extent"

"'Course you do" Mary responded with an uncontrollable smile on her face. Alex is so smart assed for his age, lovely. "I'll be back." she replied to him departing down the road before her.

* * *

"_Recognized: Kid Flash B03_" Pale green eyes turned from their pensive stare out the window, noting the speedster's arrival.

"Ew... sweaty much?" Wally said at the sight of a sweat drenched Dick walking from the gym in the other direction.

"It's called hard work" Dick retorted with a confident smirk

"Yeeeah... you ever take a break from that?"

"Shut up" Dick shoved his way past him towards the showers.

Laughing to himself on his walk towards the living room area, Wally quickly detoured at the smell of burning pastries in the oven "Uh M'gann, pretty sure these are about done"

"Oh my cookies!" M'gann quickly flew into the kitchen followed closely by Connor. Telepathically removing them from the oven, she peered at him for approval setting them down.

"Great, I was totally hungry. You get me so well babe" Wally intervened before he impulsively attempted to grab a few only to burn himself. Quickly retracting his hand, he began spiraling his other one sucking the excess heat from the cookies. Being cooled, both Connor and Wally grabbed one and ate it, deciphering its taste.

"Not bad" Connor replied earning an excited smile from M'gann

"Nice Green Cheeks" Wally responded eyes distracted

Turning to face Wally, M'gann exclaimed "Ah finally, I've come closer to perfecting the formula!"

M'gann now facing him, Wally's eyes moved back up to meet hers responding "Oh right, those were nice too"

"_Recognized: Artemis B07_"

Connor recognizing Wally's references, irritably stepped between the two slightly shoving the speedster aside while grabbing another cookie. "Yeah your _formula_ is near perfection M'gann"

"Are you ever not abrasive?" Wally said in defense, only to be flicked in the back of the head by an entering Artemis.

Grabbing a cookie also, she joked, "Are you ever not juvenile?"

The bickering beginning, Kaldur noticed how the team dynamic was the same as usual: fun, lighthearted, and all. Yet, turning his head back towards the window, he couldn't help but think that something in the atmosphere was off. A change was coming. He wasn't sure whether it was good or bad,maybe both, but a change it was nonetheless. Regardless of what it was, he would be ready for it

Running from the showers in his uniform, Robin informed his team, "Suit up, Bat's got an assignment for us"

"Finally" Wally shouted obnoxiously

"We have been inactive for quite some time" Kaldur noted rejoining the group

"Well now we're getting active, C'mon" Robin urged the team as they went to their respective areas to suit up.

* * *

Mind clearing, Mary was thankful she took this walk. Truthfully she was fully capable of doing so at home in her room, but she always took any opportunity or excuse she could to leave the house. She loved the freedom of the open air to go whatever way the wind leads her. At this moment it was leading her towards Toni's house. She figured she could update her on Penelope's situation now, to hopefully avoid having to repeat it multiple times at school, though she'd probably forget it anyway. Mary would go to Clarise's but it was beyond walking distance. Feet striding towards her seemingly careless friend's residence, Mary thought about her time here on Earth. It had been 3 years since she first landed here, and nothing significant had happened as she expected yet. She hadn't lost faith in her Yahweh's plans but she became discouraged about her role in it. _Maybe my only purpose was to meet the people in my life like Penelope, Alex, or Clarise, to kind of lead them into Yahweh's purpose for them._ Mary forced a smile at the thought, though it was discouraging. She didn't mind helping people see their great potential; she felt it was the whole reason for living in the foster home teaching kids like Kayla and Taylor their value regardless of their parents' absence. Yet she couldn't help but feel like a pawn. Couldn't she be destined to experience some greatness for herself too.

Then her mind shifted to the realm of surrealism as thoughts of Jordan surfaced. _Maybe Yahweh's plans could have something to do with him._ Mary became infatuated with imaginations of her and Jordan doing something creative and passionate with their lives together like traveling the world and doing painting demonstrations, assuming that he actually did art like she assumed he did, or living as nomads on the rich, natural resources of the Earth making music with only bongos and their voices for the public to enjoy. Her conjectures of his artistic character, one that she really admired him for, were based solely off his personality and presence that seemed to scream artist in her opinion. She realized how foolish and quite irrational her ideas of him and life with him were, but she didn't care. Mary became sure that Yahweh must have sent her here to endure life with him; she couldn't fathom another possible reason. Overwhelmed with her infatuations, Mary finally approached Toni's house. It being one story, she easily snuck up to her window and was about to knock when she saw what she believed to be impossible. There sitting on her bed, grabbing Toni's hand was Jordan: the very one that Toni said she was talking to for her. _This can't be what it looks like_. Hidden from view, Mary continued to watch hoping all suspicion would be disproved. Yet, the situation didn't appear to go in the direction she wanted it to. They exchanged a little dialogue that Mary couldn't quite make out, but as they began inching closer she realized that it wasn't about her like she had hoped. As Jordan quickly grabbed Toni's face and crushed his lips to hers, Toni gracefully kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Biting her lip, Mary retreated from the window and quietly away from the house. She had no thoughts or showed no emotion; she just continued biting her lip like she usually does when disturbed. She wasn't sure of where to go, but knew that home wasn't it. Walking aimlessly Mary eventually found a bench to sit for a moment to recollect. She sighed closing her eyes. Once they reopened she found herself consumed by a glowing light, with a spiritual manifestation of Yahweh standing in front of her.

"Oh, Yahweh..."

"It's been some time hasn't it"

Looking down she responded, "Yeah I know, I'm sorry. I've been meditating with the sunrise every morning, but I just haven't been able to get myself to contact you to meditate... I don't know I guess my spirit has been dwindled a little"

"Yes, Chastity, it has, which is why I'm here. Now you know well the troubles of mortality in the human form"

"Yeah, it's not as easy as I originally thought" Yahweh nodded looking at Mary. Realizing he was waiting for her to ask for assistance, she added, "Look I'm in the dark here. What I'm supposed to be doing? Where am I supposed to go? And I honestly don't want to go back home at the moment"

With a warm smile, Yahweh responded, "My child, you don't have to"

Suddenly, he disappeared and the light dissipated back into reality. The meditation ending, Mary opened her eyes only to find herself in a cave many miles away from where she was originally, facing the opening towards the open world. _How did I get here. _After gaining full realization of her location, Mary's mind drifted back to the situation at hand: the fatal kiss between Jordan and Toni, well fatal to her at least. The kiss itself didn't bother her very much since Mary was very aware of the rumors of Jordan's promiscuity. Yet, the fact that Toni, her 1st and best friend since she arrived here, was the one who enacted in the crime as his partner was sickening to her. She deceived Mary, taking advantage of her pure judgement of people and making her believe that her relations with him would be for Mary's benefit. She guessed she was naive, but that didn't make Toni.. _un-wrong._ Mary's mind was so scrambled at the moment that she couldn't even fathom correct vocabulary. Irritated with herself and the world, Mary finally let out her emotions with tears and ultimately a sob. She really hated to cry, but she was alone so she felt it was the most opportune time. She'd completely forgotten about the time, her need to return home, and her words with Yahweh. Mary just wanted the moment to herself, not to her mind but to her bundled emotions. She let them out furiously, draining them through her eyes.

* * *

Everyone settled in the bioship, Miss Martian locked in the coordinates for Stonewallis Mountain and pulled up the case file introduced to them by Batman.

"So this is a covert mission, Stealthmode?" Artemis questioned to avoid making any mistakes.

"Affirmative" Aqualad responded, "Our main objective is to investigate the high energy levels reported at Stonewallis Mountain"

"Why is this important anyway, are we being reduced to mere environmentalist now?" Kid Flash questioned.

"Stonewallis Mountain is a national nature reserve that shouldn't be industrialized by any means for any reason. The energy levels reported are suspected to be nuclear, emitting particles similar to those in the Manhattan Project back during World War 2" Robin answered

"Manhattan Project..." Kid Flash continued curiously

"Atomic Bomb" Superboy interjected

"Oh right, I knew that. Just quizzing you guys"

"Just remember, this is a covert mission due to the possible nuclear nature. Do not engage unless the situation is proven critical" everyone nodded in response to Aqualad's command.

"Approaching Stonewallis Mountain" Miss Martian declared. After camouflaging the ship, the Team switched to stealthmode and jumped out the ship into the trees of the mountains.

Everyone together, Aqualad commanded, "Split up and survey the area. Miss Martian, you and Artemis take the peaks and top. Kid and Superboy, you take the ground and the base. Robin and I will take the middle."

"Telepathic link established" Miss Martian added in.

_Alright, keep updated_. Aqualad ran off with Robin as the team split up.

Shooting a line hooking a boulder, Robin grabbed Aqualad's hand as they swung to a cave entrance they spotted. Entering cautiously, Aqualad became overwhelmed with the heat emitted from the inside. Looking at Aqualad's reaction, Robin questioned, "You alright?" After he nodded reassuringly, Robin noted _There's definitely something going on here. Keep looking though_

Carefully creeping further into the cave, they began to notice a flickering of light. As they continued, it became increasingly brighter. In belief that they found their source of nuclear activity they began to prep their investigative tech when they heard voices around the corner with the light source. Instinctively both Aqualad and Robin rushed back against the wall. Once they regained their security, Robin peeked around the corner seeing only about 3 silhouettes around a lab table. Swiftly, Robin pulled out a small stick, put it to his mouth, and blew into it shooting a small, undetectable camera at the wall. The camera being set, Robin pulled an image of the recording video on his watch. There he and Aqualad watched as the silhouettes were huddled around the lab table. Two of them appeared to be outfitted with some kind of protective armor while one was clearly more lightly dressed. Suddenly the light appeared again, which was revealed to be from the impact of a bluish black flame coming from the 3rd silhouette's hand with whatever they were working on. The flame evidently being of extremely high temperature, comparable to that of invisible blue fire, it was peculiar to see that the 3rd figure was in no need of heat protective armor.

"Who is this guy?" Robin whispered

"I could ask you the same thing" A feminine figure appeared behind them. It was too dark too identify her, but she oozed with a macabre, ominous presence. Aqualad and Robin jumped back in defense.

_Requesting backup _Kaldur commanded to his teammates. Approaching them, the woman's hands blew ablaze like those of the 3rd figure. The flames were like those never before seen on Earth, emitting darkness rather than light. A sinister smirk was revealed on the woman's face as she leaped in an attempt to swipe Robin. He ducked rolling back in an attempt to kick her by the stomach behind him. Taking advantage of this, she grabbed ahold of Robins leg whirling over him and throwing him against the wall.

Robins presence being discovered by the 3 figures, the light went out as they stopped working. "We must discontinue for the moment" said the 3rd figure. With his hydrokinesis, Aqualad retrieved two whips from his waterpack to grab ahold of the female. Once gripped he attempted to throw her into her firepowered counterpart. Yet, this failed as the male figure simply caught her and threw her back, her hand ablaze ready to attack. As she exuded the flames from her hand, Aqualad dodged them with a backbend, and kicked her behind him as he flipped over. Utilizing his waterpack again, Aqualad formed a sword and began charging at the male fire figure who formed a blade of flames in response. As they were engaged in a battle of swords, the female figure began stepping towards the Atlantian preparing to take him out while he was ensued in the fight with her partner, when Robin shot an bomb at her, blinding her long enough for him to subdue her with a punch and a drop kick. Beginning to feel the effect of the high temperatures on his Atlantian body, Aqualad stumbled back to the wall fighting off the sword of flames with his own. Suddenly, the figure's attention was diverted when an arrow hit his shoulder catching him off balance. He began to snicker at its seemingly lack of usefulness, when it suddenly went off releasing a green gas. Artemis and Miss Martian suddenly showed themselves, as they, Aqualad, and Robin all covered their faces.

_Sorry it took so long_ Miss Martian apologized.

_No worries, you got the job done_ Robin rose from the ground where the female figure was subdued.

Suddenly a laugh formed in the darkness as the male figure stepped out of the gas. "You thought that you could subdue me and my sister with that weak performance?"

"Sister?" Robin questioned when suddenly the female figured kicked and swiped the legs of Robin and Artemis who fell releasing her.

"Your attempt to put up a good fight was... cute" she teased.

"If you believe so" Aqualad prepped his fighting stance, "Then you wouldn't mind beating us right here"

Both figures, along with the other two in the background, laughed at his opposition. "Ah as much as I would like to have a little fun, we have plans to tend to" The male figure taunted

"But if you want a challenge that bad then here you go" The female figure consumed the other 3 figures, the lab table, and herself in a dark shadow that quickly disappeared into ashes.

Standing up with Robin, Artemis stated, "I don't get it, what challenge?" On cue, the ashes filling the cave set ablaze with dark flames.

"This challenge" Miss Martian mocked.

_Team, retreat to the bioship, Now! _ Aqualad ordered.

* * *

Stonewallis Mountain being filled with trees and brush, the entire mountain was quickly set ablaze. Having discovered a deep tunnel with cave outlets, Kid Flash and Superboy were free of flames and smoke for the moment. Responding to Aqualad's command, they both began to run back, Kid Flash running ahead to anticipate any opposition. Reaching a dead end, Superboy questioned, "Which way?"

"Uh Left" They reached another dead end "Left". Continuing to reach more dead ends, Kid Flash answered each time with same resolution.

"Kid!" Superboy stopped "You've got us going in circles. I thought you knew your way around"

"Uh chill Supey, you don't even know that, everything looks the same"

"Look, there's that same stupid drawing on the wall you did on our way in that we've passed three times"

"Well you're the one who wanted to go in here anyway, and don't get mad at my beautiful work of art. It wouldn't even be here had you not taken so long"

"Kid you have super speed" Super Boy sighed

"Indeed I do, Keep up" Kid Flash teased as he sprinted right.

Running after him, Super Boy's attention was captured by a faint sound.

"Yeah I don't think this way is going anywhere either" Kid Flash yelled back

"Wait!" Superboy yelled before Kid Flash quickly raced back, "I hear something." Placing his ear on the cave wall, he couldn't quite make it out but it was like a really faint squeak, no wheezing and coughing. "Someone's in there"

"When you say someone do you mean an actual person or like... an animal thing... cause I'm pretty sure we can deal with an animal fatality. I mean forest fires happen all the time"

Superboy glared at him, "A person" he punched through the cave wall creating his own entrance he then walked through

"Jeez I was just kidding, you need to lighten up a little" Kid Flash walked through the hole behind him. Suddenly they were overwhelmed by smoke from the fire of the fallen trees now blocking the cave's outside entrance. Ducking to avoid it, they spotted a figure slowly rising and falling with troubled breath in the corner.

"I found em" crawling over, Superboy grabbed em and placed em on Kid Flash's shoulder, "Hold on while I make us a way out" Holding his breath, Superboy charged towards the smoldering blockage, driving the fallen trees out the entry way rolling down the mountain.

"Freedom!" Kid Flash ran out almost tripping and dropping the figure earning another glare from Super Boy

_Superboy, Kid Flash Where are you? _Aqualad asked telepathically

_We're out... And we found something_ Super Boy responded

* * *

Light. Voices. It was morning, time to go to school again. Great. Mary sighed yet refused to open her eyes to the the bright lights of the morning. She began to rise and stretch only to be greeted by her body with a violent cough.

"Woah careful," An unfamiliar voice advised while patting her back, "You probably should lay down a little longer"

Mary opened her watery eyes only to find that the light was not the morning sun, the voices were not of her foster siblings, and she was not in her room. Confused she rubbed her eyes opening them again to see the the face of a masked guy with black hair and a cape. "Ohh my God!" Mary yelled in surprise suddenly elevating herself and hitting her head on the ceiling.

"Hey she's awake!" A green eyed redhead exclaimed wide eyed, "Didn't know she could do that though"

Her eyes and mind clearing, Mary looked around at the sterile medical room she was in with the bright white artificial light she mistook for the sun. _Why am I so high_? She looked behind her finding golden wings, like that of a bird or of the worldly depiction of an angel. In a slight panic, Mary circled around herself investigating her new found appendages. _What is this?_

Suddenly, A red headed female with green skin, a black guy with blonde hair and colored eyes, a guy with a black "S" tee shirt and another girl dressed in green and a long blonde ponytail entered the room. She could tell that she looked distraught since there was a look of concern in many of their eyes. The green girl flew beside her grabbing her hand with a smile on her face, "It's okay" she helped her settle back onto the medical table, "I'm M'gann"

Finally swallowing her awe and finding the strength to speak, she responded, "My name is Mary... What is this?"

"You haven't heard of us cutie?" The red headed guy rushed to her side leaning on the table, "We're the Team, proteges to the Justice League?" Being fairly disconnected to current events, Mary was unfamiliar as her face still held confusion. He simply raised his eyebrow in surprise

"Excuse our friend here" The masked guy spoke again. I'm Robin, that Dimwit there is Kid Flash, you've met Miss Martian here, and this is Superboy,Aqualad, and Artemis" He introduced.

Staring at each of them for a moment, Mary responded, "Wait, you're not those metahumans I here my foster brother talking about all the time are you?"

"Hmm... Probably are" Artemis answered.

Cracking the first smile the Team had seen from her in a giggle she responded, "I can't believe this. I can't wait to tell Alex-" suddenly her promise to return home, or even that she had a home recurred to her, "Wait what time is it?"

"Flash time" Kid Flash answered flirtatiously inching closer to Mary, though it went fruitless as she ignored it and Robin shoved him making him fall onto the floor.

"It's 5:11 AM" Robin answered looking at his watch

"Oh my God, I've got to go home. She's going to demolish my life!" Mary suddenly paniced and attempted to climb off the table

"Wait, you're far from home, and I think you should probably stay here for a bit so we can figure out your powers and their connection to the case" Miss Martian stopped her

"Well where am I? And what powers?"

"You're in Rhode Island babe," Kid Flash answered in attempt to get up, "And those things on your back aren't exactly human"

"These.. I don't even know where they came from. I've never seen them till two seconds ago."

"More reason for you to stay" said an adult figure in black and gray as he walked into the room.

"Batman, we've discovered that the energy levels have been caused by the experiments of 4 unidentified individuals, two of which have some highly advanced level of pyrotechnic powers. They escaped setting the mountain ablaze which Kid Flash and I put out, but Robin caught a little of their work on tape. Superboy and Kid Flash, on the other hand found her" Aqualad reported pointing to Mary

He stepped towards her. She felt like she should be intimidated, but now that her mind was clear and she was no longer distraught, the feeling failed to infiltrate her mind, "So you're that Batman guy Alex was talking about"

Batman simply raised as eyebrow, looking at her eyes that failed to veer away from his along with her golden, armor plated wings, "This is all new to you isn't it"

Mary simply nodded in response, having gaining comfort enough to swing her feet over the medical bed fully sitting up. Many of the Team, even Aqualad, smirked at her demeanor around batman finding it amusing.

"You'll be staying here for the day until you're fully recovered and you've been investigated. Good work Team" Batman stated before exiting.

Mary winced at the thought of being investigated like some criminal or some piece of evidence, "Okay..."

"Don't worry it's just protocol. Just how Batman is" Robin ensured her

"Yeah no worries get some rest. That's what I'm about to do" Miss Martian yawned and flew out of the room followed by Robin.

"So... you can thank me for saving you now if you'd like" Kid Flash grinned a wide smile until his ear was gripped by Artemis forcing him to leave.

Giggling, Mary replied, "Thanks KF"

"KF! dude she's so comfortable and whatnot. She'd fit in great!" Kid Flash exclaimed leaving the room with Artemis.

Mary turned to Superboy and Aqualad, neither of whom had said anything to her since she woke up. Trying to relieve the awkward atmosphere, Mary stated, "And thank you Superboy, for saving me and all"

"He was the one who heard you and lead the escape I am told" Aqualad added in putting his hand on Superboy's shoulder.

"Not surprising" Mary smirked

"No problem." Superboy cracked a faint smile before shaking her hand and leaving.

"Forgive me for staying here and disturbing you," Aqualad apologized, " I figured I should introduce myself, myself. I'm Aqualad, leader of this team"

"All is well. I'm Mary... like I already said. But I prefer to be called Leo"

"Leo it is. And there is no need to worry over your "investigation" as Batman stated. You seem to handle him well regardless"

She shrugged, "I'm not worrying really. I'm just kind of freaked out over this power thing"

"Were you not aware of them previously? It is unlikely that you gained them from our nuclear discoveries at Stonewallis Mountain"

"Nope. Not at all. No idea where this is coming from"

"Well I'm sure we can help you solve this enigma. And if you would like I'm sure someone here could be of some assistance to help you figure out how to use your powers"

Deciphering the possibilities, Mary decided, "I guess I'll see where this takes me"

Aqualad smiled hoping she felt comfortable with him, seeing as he sensed she'd probably be around longer than a day. Reaching out his hand, he declared, "It was nice to meet you Leo"

Mary, no, Leo smiled at the thought of someone finally calling her by the name she wanted and shook his hand, "It was nice meeting you too, Goodnight"


	4. Chapter 3

"This might sting a bit" Flash warned as he stuck the syringe into Leo's arm, taking a sample of her blood.

Only slightly wincing, she responded, "I'm good. I look forward to these"

"Hmm we've got a weird one here..." Kid Flash commented with a smirk and raised brow, "Liking you more and more every minute"

Flash walked over to give the blood sample to Captain Atom to observe under a microscope. Shining a light in her eye, Flash ensured, "Almost done, all we have left is a body scan". He motioned her to get up.

Relieved about the near end of her examination, Leo hopped off of the table and stood in a "T" formation waiting to be scanned with Superman's x-ray vision. She looked over noticing Batman in the far corner stroking his chin as he was discussing something with Aqualad.

"It looks like you're free of any nuclear exposure, kid" Flash announced having received exam results from Captain Atom along with his own.

"Wait" Superman interrupted ,"Have you always had this birthmark on your back?"

"What birthmark?" Leo questioned.

Flash and Captain Atom walked over behind Leo with Superman to examine. Having removed her hoodie and lifted the back of her shirt, they examined what appeared to be a birthmark in the shape of some kind of ancient looking hieroglyphic. "Well that's strange" Kid Flash nosily peeked his head in.

"What is it?" Leo asked growing a little concerned.

"I've never heard of this particular script before. I wonder where it came from" Superman questioned

"Our tests have negated the possibility of nuclear activity" Captain Atom postulated.

"Shall we take a look" Wonder Woman requested as she and Zatarra entered the room having been called in by Batman minutes ago.

Flash, Kid Flash, Captain Atom, and Superman stepped aside as Zatarra stepped behind Leo holding out his hand and chanting, "Wohs em ruoy nigiro!" The birthmark began to glow for a moment before returning to its darkened flesh colored state. "It appears to be beyond this Earth"

Leo continued sitting, leaning on her propped hands while her eyes rolled around the room in curiosity of the hands poking at the supposed mark on her back. "Uh maybe it has something to do with my wings. You know, the one's that kind of decided not to show up when I woke up this morning"

"Yes but from what construct? The mark does not appear to be of magical origin either."

Curiously, Wonder Woman stepped forward simply touching the mark for herself. Showing an expression of revelation, she concluded, "Ah I see. This marking is of the Gods."

Leo recalled a lesson she had been taught by her tutor in her previous life. _Every child of Yahweh is marked, they just have a different meaning for each. _She always thought it to be of a metaphorical meaning, but now she realized the error of her assumptions. "Ohhh well that makes sense now" Leo hopped off of the table and stretched with recovering comfort, as her wings unknowingly formed themselves once again, her birthmark lighting up and stretching to their angelic shape. Obviously looking at the time, she became aware that it was 9:31 and that she still needed to return home, "So can I leave now?"

With slight laughter Wonder Woman responded, "It has become painfully clear that you do not know how to control your new found powers Leo. I would not advise you to do so"

Looking behind her, Leo realized her wings' reappearance "Oh, umm" she contorted her back in attempt to draw them back in. With difficulty, she began to feel irritated until they suddenly decided to detract "Well okay then" she stumbled back to stability.

Walking forward Batman announced, "It is clear that you have abilities beyond that of a human, some of which you haven't even discovered yet, Leo, and as long as you are inexperienced with them you will be a danger to all those around you." Leo stood facing him unsure of what he would say next, "Yet, you do have your own personal life to live. You can go home now. But you will be returning"

Unsure of how to react, Leo glanced at him and the other metabeings in the room. Unsure of how to handle the slightly awkward situation, she almost giggled, "Ahem uh... thanks then Batman" Leo exclaimed before awkwardly patting his shoulder in gratitude. She looked side to side then briskly walked towards the door "Ok then"

"See ya later Leo" Kid Flash called out waving childishly

"Oh yeah see you guys" Leo waved at everyone in the room as she exited to meet Miss Martian, "Wait how will I get back here?" Leo quickly turned back.

"We'll figure something out" Batman waved her off

"Alllllrighty then" Leo disappeared with Miss Martian to the bioship.

* * *

"Thanks a ton, M'gann" Leo knelt at the center of the ship as Miss Martian released its opening

"Your welcome of course. Can't wait to see you again" she exclaimed with her usual cheery smile

The bioship camouflaged, Leo hopped from the ship into a tree down the street from her house. The ship departing, she tip toed back to her residence. Reaching the fence, Leo sighed knowing that her sneaky efforts were futile. It was well into the morning and Ms. Crabtree was sure to be aware of her absence by now. Climbing over, Leo continued nonetheless, dodging the windows until she came to the one in the laundry room, peering into it to make sure the room was empty. Coast cleared, she lifted the window, as it never failed to be unlocked, and crept through it landing quite graciously in her opinion. Impressed with her rare sleek maneuvers, Leo quietly closed the window and over excitedly skipped turning towards the door, when her face came in contact with a pillow. Clumsily falling back she lifted her head to see Alex standing in the doorway with a pillow gripped in his fists. "Yeah that was definitely my face ther- Hey!" she yelled as he struck her again. Turning from his continued attacks she yelled, "What are you doing!"

"I meant to hit you in the face! You deserved it! You're a lying wench!" He responded in a fury

Quickly tackling and grabbing the pillow from him, she giggled, "Lying wench? I know you can do better than that."

"Shut up" The 12 year old pushed her and plopped onto the floor.

Realizing this probably wasn't the best time for jokes, Leo regretted her comment. Sighing she started, "Alex I-"

"You said you weren't running away. You said you'd be back"

"I'm here aren't I"

"Why, to pack your bags?"

"Alex, I just went on a walk"

"But you were gone the whole night! You're never gone for over a few hours when you go on a walk"

"I know I-" Leo hesitated feeling as though now wasn't the time to reveal her endeavors, "I just got caught up"

"Of course you did. I thought you were different, Mary, but you're just like Corinne and Penelope: off living your lives, leaving me behind"

Hurt by the accusation, Leo wrapped her arms around his bowed body, "Alex how could I ever leave you here by yourself"

Slightly muffled under her, he responded, "Everyone else has. And with you gone, Ms. Crabtree will let my dad keep me when he comes back. I don't want to go back there, Mary. Please don't leave me here"

Leo felt her heart sink within her. She remembered how Alex was brought here by his grandmother when she discovered his drunkard father was beating him severely, landing him in the hospital multiple times. But without a court order, he's legally able to take his son back no questions asked. Always eager to get rid of the multiple foster kids in her home, Ms. Crabtree would surely give him back, completely oblivious to the dire situation she'd be putting him in. Yet, with Leo there, she and Alex always meditated with Yahweh asking for Alex's protection from his father. And with every visit when his father would begin to mention it, he would suddenly lose his train of thought, forgetting his whole purpose of coming. Alex was one of the only foster kids, besides Penelope, that knew of Leo's real origin, and because of it he knew that she was looking out for him. He became dependent on her. He needed her. "Of course I won't. I'll always be here"

It was silent for a moment, as both of them sat still, easing their minds, "Ms. Crabtree doesn't know you went out"

"Really? How?" Leo popped up

"She's been asleep all night, like before you even left. When she woke up I told her you had left for school early. She's at work now"

"Oh thank you!"Leo squeezed Alex in a hug relieved, "Wait why are you not at school?"

"I'm a rebel"

"... Called in sick?"

"Same difference"

* * *

Sparks flew and lights were emitted as the 3 figures continued working at the lab table at a disclosed location. "Alas, regardless of our forced relocation, we have almost reached a finished product" one figure declared. The product, contained in a steel metal lab pan, was drawn into a large syringe. Once filled the syringe itself was plugged and locked into a larger, hand held object.

"Shall we test it now?" Another figure asked eagerly.

On cue, the female figure shoved a blindfolded man with his arms tied behind his back into their view. Handing the hand held object to the eager figure, the first figure allowed, "You may have the honors"

He squealed a macabre shriek taking the object into his impulsive grasp. "Honors? No, please! I'm tryna get right. I want to see my family again! Please, No!" The man pleaded. Yet finding only delight in his desperate plea, the figure activated the object, it emitting a white beam that struck the man's body as he yelled a blood wretched scream at the pain. Wallowing on the ground, the man's screams began to dissipate along with his pain. Staring at the man's seemingly regular state and lack of injury, the figure shot again, holding his finger down on the trigger, "It must not have worked; nothing is happening as we've planned. He only screams"

Another figure quickly stepped in, snatching his hand, "Don't waste it! It takes a moment for the effects to set in". He retrieved the object from the shooter's hands setting it into a case.

"It's begun" the female figure noted as she stared at the tied up victim who began wheezing and coughing finding it difficult to breath

"This is all?" The shooter demanded impatiently, "Wheezing is not the havoc we were tasked with!"

"Patience"

"There is no time for patience!"

Suddenly the victim's coughing increased violently. He began choking, spitting up a thick liquid. He became limp to the point where his attempts at forming words were slurred and he couldn't stop the liquid from dripping down his lips.

Shoving the impatient figure, the other figure advised with increased irritation, "Do not throw away our long hours of labor with your impudence! This product is too valuable to be wasted on one individual. Besides as you can see, not much is needed to achieve our objective" He concluded pointing at the body of the deteriorating man.

"What a beautiful thing it is" the female chimed in, "Every aspect of its craftsmanship carefully woven into a complex network of magnanimous destruction"

"Indeed sister" a figure responded, "And it's almost time for its introduction"

* * *

"Have you heard?" Clarise asked nervously standing beside Leo's locker

"Heard what?" Leo was fully aware of what Clarise was referring to. She just felt the need to be indifferent about the situation, or at least to appear that way.

"Uh you need to check your SocialConnect more often" she responded. Avoiding having to state it with her own mouth she simply turned towards the view outside the window of Toni and Jordan sitting under a tree.

"Oh that? I knew. I'm not really into him anymore anyway" Leo lied

"Uhuh..." Clarise stared at her suspiciously, "But I mean, really their flirting is too much. Like no they need to stop"

Leo knew that Clarise was turning to judgement in order to help her feel better, but she felt no need to be that way. Things were going to happen regardless of the judgements passed. It was worthless. "I hope they're happy together" Leo shrugged as she closed her locker and walked down the hall followed by Clarise.

Drifting into a different conversation with Clarise, Leo's mind subconsciously drifted to her experience the night before. Her eyes lit up as she became excited at the realization that it wasn't a dream. She wondered when she'd be returning and for how long? She reflected on each of the members she met mainly looking forward to seeing Miss Martian and Kid Flash again, ignoring his obnoxiously flirtatious comments. Then she reflected on Aqualad. There was something intriguing about him, something silently interesting. She became curious.

Her mind being reminded of reality, Leo overheard other students talking about the new couple that she'd rather forget. It just reintroduced doubt into her mind. Though this err.. new "thing" with the team was a blessing, she couldn't help but think that there was some kind of catch. Somehow the dream was going to end before it had time to develop.

Leo's train of thought was disrupted abruptly as Toni and Jordan shoved passed her through the crowded hall making her drop her books on the ground

"Really?" Clarise knelt down to help her

"All is well" Leo said with an infuriated sigh. Toni was being extremely immature and dumb in her opinion. _That lying, conniving- Bahh._ There were a million hateful thoughts surging through Leo's mind, but outwardly she kept her composure simply biting her lip and excusing, "I was probably drifting as I walked anyway"

"Right.." Clarise rose with a book in her hand. "Here"

Leo began to rise to accept her book when she was pulled back to the ground upon her attempt. Looking down at her hand, she discovered that during her internal rampage her hand had found its way melted into the tile floor that it was placed on

"Uh.. You alright there?" Clarise questioned not noticing the cause of her predicament.

"Ahah uh yeeeah" Leo peered up towards Clarise making sure she didn't see, "Just tying my shoe and all..."

With judgement in her eyes, Clarise responded, "Okay... well you enjoy that. I'm not going to be late. See ya" She bent slightly to set her book back next to her.

"Why of course go ahead. I'll see you later" Leo remained calm until the hallway was cleared. Afterwards, she panicked trying frantically to pull her hand from the melted tile. Her efforts proving futile, regardless of the multiple positions she tried pulling from, she gave up plopping down lying on the floor in defeat. _Oh why me?_

"Overwhelmed?" someone asked

Lifting her head, Leo smiled "What's up Robin. And just a tad"

"Well let's get you whelmed"

As he took out some of the tools in his utility belt, Leo questioned, "You didn't see any of that... did you?"

"Why yes, yes I did. Pretty smooth of you" he mocked

"Lovely"

* * *

"_Recognized: Robin B02, Leo B00_"

"I have a designation now?" Leo questioned

"For now. Its a temporary one" Robin answered

"Right" Leo bit her lip. She and Robin walked straight into the training room where Batman, Hawkwoman, Red Tornado, Black Canary, and Aqualad were assembled.

"Heard you discovered another one of your abilities today" Batman welcomed Leo in his usually indirect manner

"Aheh yeah. Kind of got myself in a little situation"

He nodded already aware, "You were lucky this time, which is why you're here. Leo this is your mentor" Batman motioned beside him.

"I am Hawkwoman of Thanagar" Hawkwoman stepped forward, "I will be assisting you with your powers"

"Great" Leo eagerly shook her hand, "When do we start?"

"Now" Black Canary stepped forward handing her a folded up garment, "Suit up so we can get started"

* * *

"Is our assistance needed?" Aqualad questioned as he and Robin convened with the League members.

"Not at the moment. First we're going to evaluate her powers in a simulation exercise" Batman responded

"Wait is that a good idea? I mean she doesn't even know how to activate her powers, much less use them to defend herself" Robin intervened

"The threat to her safety is the only thing that will activate her body's defense mechanism. This is the best and easiest way for her to learn on her own. We're not here to coddle anyone. She needs to know the basics of using them for herself before we can do anything"

"Alright" Leo entered. Robin and Aqualad turned, stopping abruptly with their eyes alerted at the sight of her. She was wearing a cream fitted body suit with combat boots that was sleeveless, backless, and clasped around her neck. Her hair tied up in a high bun, her long lean build, that was usually hidden under a hoodie and jeans, was revealed. "I'm ready" she said snapping them out of their gaze.

Everyone began strolling down a long corridor. Robin and Aqualad beside her Leo whispered, "Any idea what I'll be doing?"

"We're going to evaluate your skills" Hawkwoman answered after overhearing

Leo began to worry. She was happy that someone was going to show her how to utilize these new found abilities of hers but she felt as though she was about to be thrown to wolves on her own here. "Don't worry" Robin placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You'll be fine" Aqualad reassured her

They reached a metal door that Batman unlocked by pressing some code on the handle. After slowly opening, everyone stepped into the small room with 2 windows split by another metal door and looking into a larger room on the other side . It reminded Leo of the observation room detectives often used to observe an interrogation. Batman stepped forward to a control panel under the window pressing multiple buttons, "I'm setting up a fighting simulation for you Leo. We aren't expecting perfection but try your best" He pressed a large button on the panel releasing the door beside it open.

"You may now enter" Hawkwoman ushered her forward.

Leo stepped through the door into the large room about the size of a football stadium. It was kind of chilly and the ground, walls, and ceiling were all made of metal. Suddenly the door behind her closed and locked. She looked back seeing Black Canary, Red Tornado, Batman, and Hawkwoman standing expressionless behind one window and Aqualad and Robin behind the other. Though the boys were slightly nervous for her, they hid it with smiles and thumbs up signs. A little comforted by this, Leo turned forward walking to the center of the room. She was nervous but decided it was time to show her strength, whatever it may be. _Do not fret, I am with you,_ a voice called out in her head. Taking a deep breath, Leo closed her eyes, relaxed, and drew her wings. She reopened her eyes unsure of how she was able to do that so easily, but maintained concentration. Suddenly, metal weaponry rose and revealed themselves from the ground. Leo stood tall, eying the weaponry surrounding her. It was still for a moment until she heard the low ring of a loading weapon. Suddenly she jumped up into flight, nearly dodging the wrath of a ray shot by the loading weapon. The others quickly followed, beginning to shoot at Leo as she flew around the room. Though their aim was notoriously impeccable, Leo somehow managed to maneuver her way through the air, avoiding each ray shot at her. Encouraged by her current performance, Leo stopped and spun deflecting all of the incoming rays with her plated wings. Some of the deflected rays shot and destroyed some of the ray canons reducing her opponents from twenty to eleven. Leo continued flying dodging more rays when the lights suddenly shut off. Peering over to the window she realized that Batman wanted to enforce more of a challenge. _Great_. Flying in circles Leo attempted to dodge more rays, but was hit in the shoulder by one being disadvantaged by the lack of light. She flew back trying to escape but was struck again in the leg. _Ah, that stung._

"We need more offense and less defense Leo" Batman voiced over. _How am I supposed to do that?_ Leo thought as she flew to the ground and balled up and covered herself with her wings defensively. _C'mon Yahweh show me what to do here_

"It appears she is finished" Red Tornado stated at the sight of her apparent surrender. Aqualad looked down in disappointment while Robin pressed closer to the window in disbelief.

"Wait" Hawkwoman ordered. Suddenly Leo's form began to emit a light from under her wings.

"It looks like we've got something here" Black Canary chimed in.

Leo suddenly sprung up, spinning back into the air, her eyes and hands both glowing a bright gold light. The canons still attacking, Leo spun again to diffract their rays following with an attack of her own. Forming balls of energy with her hands, Leo threw them at the canons destroying 4 of them. Avoiding more attacks by the remaining canons, Leo flew once around the room and then boldly towards them loading light energy with one hand. Approaching them, Leo blew a beam of light energy from her hand flying straight through them and destroying the last 7 canons with one blow. All of her opposition demolished, Leo stood a moment wading in the air. As the lights returned, Batman, Hawkwoman, Aqualad, and Robin walked in. At their return, Leo smiled excitedly and flew back to the ground, slightly stumbling with her landing. Eyes returning back to their normal brown color, she asked with recovering breath, "So how'd I do?"

"A few flaws" Batman answered, "But you did well" he smiled slightly.

"You've learned the basics of your powers as was the objective. And we've also seen your potential to be very powerful. Your training with me will begin tomorrow" Hawkwoman added.

"Really? Ah yes!" Leo exclaimed quickly embracing her in a quick hug before letting go, "Aha sorry"

Robin walked up to her with a hand raised. "Nice job"

"I'm very impressed, Leo. You are positive this is your first time utilizing your powers?" Aqualad walked up

"Thanks" Leo returned Robin's high five "And yeah, I don't know how I did that. It all just... it just came to me"

"Well imagine what you'll be like when you do know what you're doing" Robin joked

"Ahh I can only imagine!" Leo responded as she, Aqualad, and Robin walked out of the simulation room.

* * *

A/N: I have changed my pen name from ChasNicole to Peridot272. So if you see "Golden Rain" by Peridot272 it is the same story as this. Anyways thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated, por favor


	5. Chapter 4

Wading in the water, Aqualad grabbed ahold of his water bearers on his back in preparation. With a quick duck and swipe of his leg, Leo had just knocked Superboy out and was now flying over the ocean water through and around the large metal obstacles in the second phase of the course. As she approached, she caught sight of Aqualad grinning at her as he drew his water bearers and began forming a thick rising wall of water with electric static running through it. Accepting his challenge, Leo smirked and increased her flying speed loading light energy in her hand. Continuing at top speed, she began to spin and shot a ray of light through the wall of water as she approached it, forcing herself through it with ease. Turning as she blew past him, Aqualad yelled, "Kid, now!"

Seemingly out of nowhere, Kid Flash sprinted on the water circling Leo's current position. With increasing speed, he created a whirlpool within the water sucking the water around it and the air above it into its greedy mouth. Fighting of its suction, Leo spread her wings for resistance though the the whirlpool slowly began to draw her in nonetheless. Gaining concentration on Kid Flash's location, her hands lit up as she began shooting balls of light at his feet. Causing a disruption in his trail, Kid Flash yelled out, "Woah!" as he skidded and tripped falling into the depths of the whirlpool. As Leo continued on to the next phase, Aqualad dove into the water to retrieve him.

As Leo flew forward she heard something whiz past inches away from her. Looking over her shoulder, Leo noticed Artemis standing in the opening of the bioship following her with her bow loaded. Pulling back and releasing, Artemis launched an array of arrows, most of which Leo fended off by shooting energy balls at each. Missing one, the last arrow continued flying towards her. Thinking on her feet, Leo flew towards it then abruptly turned hitting it in the opposite direction with her wing. "Miss Martian!" Artemis tried to warn the bioship pilot to avoid the deflected arrow now shooting towards them but was too late as it combusted covering her in high-density polyurethane foam.

Her last objective accomplished, Leo turned and sped back towards Mount Justice. Noticing her reappearance, Robin began counting aloud, "25, 26, 27, 28...". Leo sped up reaching her top speed. Robin knelt at the very edge of the shore watching intently. As Leo sped past him, he clicked the stopwatch in his hand simultaneously. "7 minutes and 33 seconds." he yelled out as Leo slowed down and flew towards him, "You broke your record"

"Yes!" she exclaimed hi-fiving him. It had been three weeks since Leo first began training with the Team and she never skipped a day. Sure, sometimes it was a little challenging but it paid off. She was finally getting used to everything and everyone. She finally had something to smile about. Upon her finish, Superboy, Aqualad, and a drenched Kid Flash walked towards them.

"Did you have to let the whirlpool eat me?" Kid Flash questioned as he tilted and pounded his head in attempt to drain it of water

"Aqualad got you" Superboy pat his back joking

"At least your clean" Artemis stated, walking up with Miss Martian as they picked foam off of her.

"My bad" Leo snickered

"Team" Red Tornado flew his transporting tornado to them, "Batman has an assignment for you"

"See you guys tomorrow" Leo waved as the rest of the Team started towards the Cave

"Batman requests you also, Leo" Tornado added.

"Wait.. me?" Leo pointed to herself in disbelief

"He doesn't really joke, C'mon" Robin urged her

* * *

With a loud bang, a security guard grunted as he was slammed against the wall losing consciousness.

"It is best that you stay out of my way" a thick French accent spilled from the lips of a woman. Stepping into the light, she revealed herself to be Madame Rouge with a large metal case under her arm. The camera in the corner rotating towards her, suddenly the security alarm of the medical research center went off. Remaining nonchalant, she sashayed down the hallway towards the entrance. As she opened the door, a small metal ball rolled in front of her. It began beeping increasingly until it exploded. Rouge blinded momentarily by the smoke, Kid Flash sprinted past her swiping the case with him. She attempted to turn to retrieve it only to be withheld by the whips of Aqualad's water bearers. Once wrapped, Robin slid in and tripped her forcing her to lose her balance and fall.

"Well that was easy" Artemis stepped up

During their moment of ease, Rouge took the opportunity to slyly stretch her leg in the direction Kid Flash was running, grabbing his leg and tripping him once reached. Before the others could respond, Rouge utilized her stretched body and swung herself to Kid Flash's location making Aqualad lose his grip of her. After snatching the metal case, Madame Rouge ran out of the back door.

Once outside, Rouge allowed herself a bit of relief only to be interrupted by Superboy as he attempted to engage in combat with her. Rouge dodging everyone of his punches with her elastic body, Superboy grabbed her arm and swung her around. Yet Rouge only used this to her advantage, hooking her foot to a near streetlamp and spinning herself launching Superboy off with his own momentum. Free of his grasp, Rouge ran towards the dense woods behind the medical research center and successfully escaped venturing deep within it. Yet, she continued running as she heard the approaching flight of Miss Martian and Leo.

"It's getting hard to see her," the dense woods blocking much of the light of the day, Leo lit her hands in response to Miss Martian's comment. "You can't get away that easy Madame Rouge"

Rouge peeked over her shoulder mockingly as she did not feel threatened by their advancement. Annoyed by her challenge, Miss Martian and Leo sped up their flights quickly approaching her until Rouge grabbed ahold of a tree and swung herself to the left as they flew forward past her. Irritated at having to decrease speed, they turned and detoured in Rouge's direction.

Having only faint sight of her, Leo declared, "We can't lose her." She lit up her hand once again and beamed it in their path conveniently catching the last sight of Rouge running out of the forest and into another structure. Catching up to it, they stopped in confusion.

"What is it?" Leo questioned

"I'm not sure" Miss Martian responded

Suddenly Kid Flash sprinted from the abyss of the forest meeting them, "Found 'em"

The rest running up afterwards, Robin questioned, "Where is she? In the maze?"

"Maze? Ah I hate those"

"Great" Leo responded as she and Miss Martian flew over to see Madame Rouge's location. Looking perplexed at its cement walls they returned. "No sight of her"

"But the top is blocked in with glass and both the entrance and exit are here in front of us" Miss Martian pointed towards the two entryways

"She's definitely in there" Artemis concluded

"Well there's only one way to do this" Kid Flash concluded impulsively, sprinting into one entryway without giving anyone a chance to oppose.

"Kid, Wait!" Aqualad attempted but was too late. Sighing, he continued, "We need to split up and convene in the middle to capture her. Miss Martian, Superboy, go after Kid Flash. The rest of you are going with me this way." The orders given, Miss Martian flew through the entryway with Superboy in hand after Kid Flash. Artemis, Robin, and Leo followed Aqualad into the other.

* * *

"_Recognized: Red Tornado, 16_"

Red Tornado entered the Watch Tower and walked towards Batman as he stood in concentration observing something on the holographic screen. "It has been brought to my attention that many are in favor of Leo joining the team" he informed him

"I'm aware" Batman remained still, staring intently at the screen

"Are you considering?"

"No"

"Why not?" Hawkwoman walked into the room

Batman sighed explaining, "I'm afraid there is not a place for her. The Team is a place for serious, hardworking yound heros and heroins"

"Which makes it more than perfect"

"The Team was not formed for everyday civilians and young damsels to merely socialize with its members"

"And she is neither! Leo may have only been involved for 3 weeks as of now but she fights with passion and valor, such which I rarely see in some members of the League. She has fought with durability and endurance and is well deserving of the honor. Maybe not now but in due time."

"She has to earn it first" Batman turned back towards the screen staunchly

* * *

"We've been searching for 30 minutes and we still haven't found Rouge" Artemis complained

"We need to be patient and keep looking. She's definitely in here" Robin responded

"We must look carefully; her tactics are very sly and perplexing" Aqualad reminded them as he glanced around himself continuing forward.

Everything was quiet for a moment as everyone was fully concentrating on the search, when a loud sneeze exploded and sent a hot ball of light flying through Robin and Aqualad. Both turned around in surprise and Leo responded with, "Woah excuse me, sorry"

Eyebrow raised with a smirk, Robin politely responded, "Gazuntite"

"Maybe you could power down for the moment so we can go undetected by her" Aqualad suggested

"Right" Leo did as asked, her eyes and hands returning to their normal lack of luminess and her wings detracting back into her birthmark

Aqualad smiled before turning back forward. He was quite impressed with how quickly Leo was able to take control of her powers, demonstrated by her ease with powering down just now. Weeks ago she wasn't even aware of her body when it was powered up. He didn't understand why Batman had been so reluctant about her since her arrival. He informed Aqualad at the beginning that he planned to only allow her here for about a few weeks so she could control her powers for the good of the humanity, then release her to do whatever she could on her own. But now he was sending her on a mission with the Team, something Aqualad grew to feel she was fully capable of, but a decision very unexpected from Batman nonetheless. _His tactics are quite sly and perplexing also. _

Interrupting his thoughts, Robin stated, "I've hacked the maze's security cameras. We should probably be able to find her more quickly now. Happy Artemis?"

Both Aqualad and Robin turned an ear to hear her sarcastic response but nothing met them. Turning completely around they came to the realization that both Artemis and Leo were gone. "Leo?" Aqualad called out but was met with no answer

Checking his hacked security footage Robin observed, "They're together. It looks like they took a turn somewhere along our walk. I'm not sure exactly where though"

Rubbing his forehead in irritation Aqualad added, "I should've had Miss Martian establish a telepathic link before coming in"

"Yeah probably, but there's nothing we can do about it now. We still have a job to do" Robin responded beginning to walk forward again followed by Aqualad

* * *

"Well I thought I saw something" Artemis claimed peering around the corners before her

Looking back Leo sighed, "Aqualad and Robin didn't catch up"

"Well I told them I saw something and evidently they weren't listening. I don't know what they were doing"

Leo simply shrugged it off assuming everything would work out regardless of the separation. They continued through the maze, their senses alerted. Believing she heard something rush past behind her, Leo snapped around defensively, "You hear that?"

Artemis turned in Leo's direction and began to grab one of her five arrows remaining in her quiver when she stopped, hearing something behind her. Turning suddenly in defense she exclaimed, "No, Did you hear that?"

Remaining back to back, Leo offered, "maybe we're just being paranoid" when suddenly the same thing rushed between them.

They both jumped towards each other a little irritated, "Yeah I don't think that's paranoia." Artemis grabbed one of her four remaining arrows and her bow and began loading it for a moment.

Believing it to go in another direction, Leo ran the other way during Artemis' moment of reloading to check her suspicions.

Artemis, loaded and ready to proceed, looked behind her to see Leo's disappearance. Impatiently she continued in the direction she believed the sound to go, "Great"

Her suspicions proven invalid, Leo turned back to meet Artemis only to find that she already left. "Perfect." Unsure of which way she went, Leo decided to continue down another path.

* * *

Having sprinted in multiple directions, Kid Flash began to tire and stopped for a moment. Trying to catch his breath, he let out, "Finding this broad is harder than I thought." Hearing steps from another direction, Kid Flash suddenly stood straight and alert. The steps got closer and closer and he prepared himself for a fight, when the steps revealed themselves to belong to Artemis as she hopped around the corner in her own stance.

"Oh" she sounded relieved, "It's just you"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but" Kid Flash took a breath, "I'm happy to see you at the moment"

"Oh really" she walked towards him and leaned against the wall beside him "No luck finding her either"

"None. I'm beginning to think she's not even in here"

"I wouldn't be so sure" Artemis looked around noticing that they were alone. Biting her lip, she realized this was the perfect opportunity to say what was on her mind.

"God I'm hungry" he complained as he checked the empty cabinets on his arms

She turned towards him, "Hungry for what exactly"

"I don't really care, anything really"

"I... might be able to help" Artemis began to lean closer to him

"Really? What do you have on y-" he stopped as he looked up noticing the little distance between them and her caressing his arm

"Wally, I-" she started ,"We both know what's been going on internally with us"

"Besides my grumbling stomach?" Kid Flash attempted to evade the inevitable discussion

"No I mean what we feel for eachother"

Slightly snickering to make the situation more comfortable for him, Kid Flash responded, "All I feel at the moment is the need to devour anything in my path, and you know cannibalism is not far from reach, you might want to back up"

"Really Wally" a pissed Artemis turned dramatically and walked away from him. Turning back to face him, her face was full of livid anger, "Can you be serious and genuine for a second? I mean I like you! What is so hard to understand? All I wanted was a serious moment from you to see if I'm wasting all of my mind power thinking about you day and night... but obviously you can't handle that. Thanks for giving me my answer" She began to walk away down another path, any path, away from him

Overwhelmed with what he just heard, guilt suddenly overcame Kid Flash. What he was always suspicious of was now confirmed and he was frozen unsure of what to say. Suddenly and impulsively, he raced to her, "Artemis hold on"

She turned suddenly only to be run into as both she and Kid Flash stumbled. Him landing on top of her, Artemis angrily tried pushing and punching him yelling, "Get off"

Trying to block her hits he let out, "Ah!- hey!- ugh! Will you stop it!" He finally pinned her arms on the ground and waited until she stopped fighting to continue.

Giving up, she spat out "What"

"Artemis, I'm going to be honest with you"

Artemis, feeling what was coming, looked down in disappointment

"I don't care about the time you waste thinking about me, because I spend more thinking about you: Your golden blonde hair, your bronzed skin, every beautiful curve of your body: all of you." Suddenly he pushed himself off of her, offering her a hand. Once they both stood he finished, "I care about you a lot and It made by day that you feel the same way"

Overwhelmed, Artemis only smiled brightly and rushed to embrace him in a hug. Kid Flash happily accepted it holding her close to him. He decided to turn his head and kiss her head as a way to apologize for his initially upsetting reaction. Head burrowed against her golden hair, he took a whiff of her scent finding it to smell strange. It was something exotic or foreign. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but he sensed it to be of some kind of European perfume, no French more specifically. Suddenly Kid Flash jerked back at the stingy pain. Looking down he caught sight of the arrow that was just thrust into his stomach. Looking up in disbelief he witnessed the form of Artemis demolding itself back into that of Madame Rouge.

"Those were beautiful words, young hero. I'm flattered"

"We've been trying to catch up to him for hours now. We might as well just start looking for Rouge on our own" Superboy claimed as him and Miss Martian walked into the area

"It's only been an hour and I sense he's close anyway" looking back forward, Miss Martian stopped abruptly as she heard a moan. She and Superboy ran towards it turning the corner to the folded over form of Kid Flash holding the arrow in his stomach. "Wally!"

"Rouge" he attempted to let out but fell over weakly

Miss Martian ran over him trying to tend to his wounds when Madame Rouge's arm stretched from around the corner and smacked her powerfully into the wall knocking her unconscious.

"M'gann!" Superboy shouted in panic. Catching sight of Rouge' s retreating form, Superboy ran after her attempting to apprehend her but wasn't fast enough. Irritated at her escape, Superboy ran back to an awakaning Miss Martian. Lifting her head, he asked "You ok"

"I'm fine, go help Wally"

Running to him, Superboy tried to turn Kid Flash's body to his back which he only responded to with a yell of pain. Continuing, Superboy claimed, "I'm sorry Kid, we have to do this" He looked at the arrow in his stomach

Realizing what he was referring to, Kid Flash tried to resist saying, "Wait no- AH!"

Superboy looked at the arrow he just released from Kid Flash's body realizing it was one of Artemis'. Turning back to Kid Flash, he tore off a piece of his shirt to wrap it around Kid Flash's body to hopefully stop the bleeding.

From another pathway, Artemis ran in horrified at the sight of her fallen comrades. Focusing in on Kid Flash, she ran towards him, "What happened?"

Taking note of the arrow that belonged to Artemis, Superboy sprang at her holding her by her neck against the wall. She tried to speak but was unable to through her enclosed throat. "Superboy stop!" Miss Martian yelled

"No! This isn't Artemis its Rouge! We've got her" He continued his grip until he was lifted off the ground and across the room, releasing Artemis to the ground fighting for breath

Miss Martian ran to her aid, "If it was Rouge I would've sensed it" she helped her up.

Superboy lifted himself from the impaled concrete wall walking irritably back towards Kid Flash. "I can't take this search anymore, it's driving me insane. We need to get him to the bioship"

* * *

"This search is much more prolonged than I originally perceived" Aqualad began to get impatient, "and we have yet to cross the path of any of our comrades"

Robin, also getting impatient, checked the security footage until he found a camera catching sight of Superboy chasing Madame Rouge "Superboy found her!" He ran to the direction he believed them to be in

Aqualad started after him, until he heard a voice. Stopping he turned back towards it listening closer. It was a spiritual hymn, hummed from someones lips. He followed the sound down a path and around a few corners, until he caught a glimpse of something. He ran towards it believing he finally found Rouge when he slammed into something turning a corner. Knocked on the ground, he rubbed his head then looked up.

Leo did the same as she looked up and explained, "Oh sorry. I heard something and I guess it was just you"

"As did I" He stood up helping her up as well. "I suppose you have yet to find anything"

"And neither have you" Leo sighed

"So the search continues" Aqualad grabbed her hand leading her in his direction before letting go. "I wonder where Robin has found himself"

Leo didn't answer as she stared at him in front of her

"Leo?" He questioned at the silence as he turned around only to be wrapped in the elastic grasp of Madame Rouge

* * *

"Looks like I was wrong" Robin said to himself out loud as he tried to find his way to the others through the maze. From the security cameras he became aware of Kid Flash's injury along with their attempt of retreat to the bioship, but they were having trouble finding their way out regardless.

"Robin?" A voice called out hearing his words

He made his way towards the voice, walking through a path that along with others spilled into an open area where Leo was standing.

"I found the center finally but no one else has made it yet" Leo explained relieved until her attention was called by another path

"You called?" Another Robin peered through another pathway to her right. Leo looked highly confused and distraught at the sight of two Robins. She panicked at the challenge now facing her. She had only known him for a couple of weeks and didn't know nearly enough about him to tell which was the real Robin. _Yahweh help me_.

"Okay stay whelmed" the Robin on her left commanded

"C'mon get traught. You know I'm the real Robin" the Robin on the left intervened

"Be calm. Feel the aster"

"Don't be too chalant. You have this. You know me"

"Agh you made me run out of my own words!"

"That would be because they're not yours, Rouge"

"You, her, and I all know that you're Rouge and I'm Robin"

"Isn't it obvious Leona? The real Robin wouldn't whine that much. I'm the real Robin"

"Wait what?" She questioned

"What, you whelmed now?"

She turned right towards him, "My names Leo, not Leona"

Both Robin and Leo turned towards the masquerader. Realizing she had been found out, Rouge lunged quickly at Robin pinning him down while simultaneously stretching her leg to wrap Leo around her legs and arms. Falling in apprehension, Leo's powered up again. Her hands lighting up, they crossed in the fall forming a dagger of light in her hands. Though surprised by the new found feature, Leo thought quickly pressing the dagger into Rouge's wrapped leg. Rouge screamed releasing her grip on both Robin and Leo as the dagger not only punctured her leg but also burned her. Making the correlation of her weakness, Leo quickly flew after Rouge's escaping forming, shooting hot balls of light at her. Being hit multiple times, Rouge detoured slowly around a corner ultimately falling over. Flying behind her, Leo landed around the corner followed by Robin. They looked down proudly at Madame Rouge's defeated form and then noticed another further ahead. While Robin apprehended Rouge, Leo walked towards the form noticing it to be that of Aqualad. He opened his eyes as she lifted him up. His first sight being of Rouge's capture, he looked back at Leo and smiled, "Well done"

* * *

He allowed his eyes to slowly creep open allowing the light to spill in blinding him for a moment. "You feelin better?" a softened voice spoke to him.

Kid Flash smiled recognizing it and grabbed her hand, "Artemis.." He opened his eyes fully to see the look of surprise on her face. Suddenly Kid Flash's memory resurfaced. _Right, that was Madame Rouge, not Artemis._ He quickly dropped her hand which she responded to with a look of slight disappointment. Looking away he sat up finding himself to be shirtless and wrapped in bandages for his wounds.

"He's awake!" Miss Martian rushed over to him quickly embracing him in a hug followed by Superboy who seemed to be irritated by the embrace. Artemis seemed to shy away from the stretcher Kid Flash was sitting on at the sight of the embrace also.

"Up already?" Robin patted him on the back

"Hey I'm KF, I heal quickly. So.. did we win?" He asked with hope

"Indeed we were victorious" Aqualad added putting his hand on Leo's shoulder, "much thanks going to Leo"

"Nice AngelWings" Kid Flash offered her a hi-five, "Mind if I call you that?"

"Course not" she hi-fived him back. Leo wasn't sure if she'd be around to be called that for much longer though as Batman entered. They all circled around Kid Flash to hear his critique

"Madame Rouge has been successfully interrogated and detained at Belle Rev. But the whereabouts of the metal case she was in pursuit of is unknown" Batman began. He began to tell the team of the information gained through the interrogation but noticed the shift of dynamic of the Team. Everyone was more distant than usual. Miss Martian and Superboy were subconsciously turned away from one another each exhibiting a character of irritation. Both Artemis and Kid Flash seemed more downcast and deep in thought. Even Aqualad was distant and in thought, head turned and locked on Leo as she looked down smiling at herself once aware of his stares. The only one who appeared attentive was Robin. Sighing he finished, "Despite Kid Flash's injuries and the lost case, the overall objective of detaining Madame Rouge was successful. Well done." Everyone awoke from their thoughts as Batman left the room.

Leo turned to Aqualad to say something when Hawkwoman walked in the room asking, "Leo may I talk with you for a moment?"

"Sure" Leo followed her out of the room

At her departure Kid Flash questioned, "So you think they're finally going to put her on the team? You know... officially?"

"Not Sure" Robin answered

* * *

Both Leo and Hawkwoman were outside of the cave looking at the beautiful farewell of the evening sky. It always brought peace to Leo, but at the moment she felt fearful of the conversation she and her mentor were about to engage in.

"I must say, I'm quite proud of the way you have been handling yourself"

"Thank you"

"I'm not only referring to learning your powers, but also in your social encounters"

"Social encounters? You mean with the Team?"

"Yes the Team, but also the League, more specifically Batman"

"Oh yeah. I'm pretty sure he's not very.. uh, fond of me"

"You may not be used to his personality, after all you haven't been here long. But I wanted to talk to you to be genuine with you for I feel you deserve that much"

"Yes?"

"I'm sure you have noticed the speculation of your joining the Team"

"Really?"

"Yes really. And I must say most of the League and certainly all of the Team are in favor of it-"

"Most.." Leo felt it coming

"... but a few, most notably Batman, have expressed some discrepancy with the idea."

"I see"

"Though his ways are rarely understood, he is the leader of the League for a reason. His insight tends to exceed ours and if he disagrees with something it is often with valid purpose." She looked at Leo as she nodded with understanding. Hawkwoman remained impressed with her maturity. "Seeing that he has the final say on the endeavors of the Team, I felt it was only right for you to be aware that there is a possibility that you will not be joining"

Leo was silent for a moment. Though she was always aware of the possibility, she was still disappointed. Turning towards her with a smile she responded, "I understand"

Smiling back at her for comfort, Hawkwoman put her hands on Leo's shoulders adding, "You are a strong, beautiful person with a valiant passion for the good fight. You will be very successful with or without the Team" Having said her final words, Hawkwoman departed back into the cave.

Standing at the cave's edge, Leo sat on the ground letting her feet hang over the edge. Life had yet to surprise her. It was precipitous rollercoaster of hopes and disappointments. She let the winds caress her face and hair and the warmth of the setting evening sun wrap her. _What now, Yahweh?_

"Are you feeling well?" Aqualad walked up from behind and sat beside her

"Yes all is well" Leo smiled slightly

"I realize that is a phrase you say often. Do you say it genuinely?"

"Well I guess some would say I don't but technically I do. I say everything is well all the time because it could always be worse. Besides I know no matter what happens everything will turn out fine in the end"

Aqualad nodded at her explanation "So what is occurring at the moment that forces you to remind yourself"

"I may not be joining the Team like I had hoped" Leo sighed

"Oh" Aqualad remained still, quietly disappointed, "Regardless of whether you are officially a member of the Team or not, you are welcome here at all times"

"Thank you, I appreciate that more than you even realize" They stayed silent for a moment, basking in the moment. Leo looked down at her hands, "I discovered a new power of mine during the mission today"

"As I was told. Would you mind demonstrating?"

"I would if I remembered how I did it" Leo tried lighting up in various ways to form the dagger again, "It was like I closed my eyes to endure the fall when Rouge tripped me and when I opened my eyes there a dagger was in my hands"

Aqualad looked inquisitively, "Let me assist you" He stood up helping Leo up also. They stood in front of one another. He grabbed both of Leo's hands facing palms up thinking for a moment. Leo stared at him, unsure of what he was doing until he requested, "Power up". She did as he asked and he took her hands turning them to inflict their light on eachother. In the intertwined rays of golden light formed a ball of bright light molding itself into the form of a golden mace that she took in her grip.

"There it is!"

"Is it not a dagger you requested?"

"Well I was thinking of your mace"

Smiling, Aqualad withdrew one of his water bearers forming a small mace of his own. "It appears that we are alike, our powers at least. If you will it your possession it will come to pass" He presented it before them

"Indeed" Leo smiled crossing his with her own. With their impact came a small splash of bright golden water droplets as both maces dissipated into water and light again. Leo and Aqualad locked eyes smiling at their discovery.

"Aqualad" Batman stepped outside "I need to have word with you"

"Of course" Aqualad turned his head back to Leo reassuringly "We will see you again Leo"

"See you later" Leo smiled as he departed with Batman. Yahweh had an amazing way of working in her life.

* * *

Penelope was sitting on her bed reading still in her school uniform. She had been told repeatedly by Mrs. Welland to take it off upon returning from school but she hadn't been out of her room since she came home. She wouldn't know anyway. Her reading was interrupted by a beep on the her computer. Jumping up to answer it, Penelope realized she had two new messages on SocialConnect: One from her new school's drama club reminding her of a meeting the next morning and another from Abel Cain. At first she was unfamiliar with the name then reminisced on her literature class that morning. A boy whose name she recalled to be Abel was staring at her from across the room, the room being organized to where the students were split it half sitting facing one another as the teacher walked up and down the middle. There was no way for her to miss it. She felt that she should feel creeped out, maybe even scared, but she was neither. She found him intriguing: his dark, carefully jelled hair and tan pierced skin made her curious. With the ring of the school bell he disappeared along with her opportunity to say anything. Yet the opportunity was restored by this message she just received from him. She clicked the message waiting for her computer to load the open message when she felt a tap on her shoulder causing her to spin around suddenly

"Hi" Leo exclaimed with a bright smile

"Mary?" She hugged her in surprise "What! How did you get here?"

"Through the window" Leo replied simply pointing to the open window

"I meant New Mexico"

Realizing that she was in her normal clothes, powered down, having told no one of her recent endeavors, Leo replied, "Oh well that's what I came to tell you about"

Penelope looked at Leo confused, but as Leo began to tell her everything her expression quickly changed from that of bewilderment to astonishment. She couldn't fathom the validity of all that she was being told. She had to question her, "Wait stop lying. You can't be serious"

Eager to prove herself, Leo powered up, hands and eyes lighting up and plated wings releasing themselves. "Convinced yet?"

Penelope couldn't say anything. She simply stared at her covering her mouth as she leaned on her computer desk. After a few minutes of accepting the overwhelming discovery Penelope finally let out, "That uh... this is pretty cool"

Powering down, Leo shoved Penelope stating, "Your so emotionless. I liked you better when you didn't believe me"

Remembering Alex's love of the Justice League, Penelope questioned "Have you told Alex yet?"

"Nope, you're the only one. Anyways what is it, 8?"

"8:23"

"Well I gotta go fly home and all" Leo said mockingly as Penelope rolled her eyes "Here"

Penelope took the object out of Leo's hand, "What is this, a phone? I already have one"

"Nope, its a communicator. One of Robin's old ones but it's still good. I'm giving one to Alex and keeping one myself so we can communicate more easily without having to deal with Ms. Crabtree or the Wellands, you know"

Penelope nodded in understanding as Leo walked towards the window. "Make sure you call before you visit next time, on here I mean" she waved the communicator in her hand.

"Of course. Bibye" Leo hopped out of the window as Penelope turned back towards the computer.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! It'd be pretty supercoolawesome of you to review please


	6. Chapter 5

It was getting late: 10:21 at the time and Leo was walking down the street. Realizing that her powers were to be kept a secret, she became more cautious having powered down as soon as she was outside of Penelope's house and planning to remain that way until she reached the forest across town. Though she felt that the seclusion the wilderness held made it the perfect place for her flighted departure, Leo became impatient having gotten used to the shortened travel time of flight. Yet the temptation to impulsively take off was interrupted as her nose was captured by the melodious scent of Mexican cuisine. Regardless of her need to return home soon in order for her well used "dance class" excuse to remain effective, she couldn't stop her body from detouring into the mexican diner. _Well who can fly on an empty stomach? _Leo reasoned with herself.

Stepping into the flourescent lighting, Leo felt somewhat exposed, covering herself with her hood in response. Choosing a booth quickly, she eagerly took a look at the menu already placed on the table and had no problem picking a dish appropriate to satisfy the demands of her outspoken stomach. Having yet to be greeted with a friendly smile that such diners are known for, she turned around looking impatiently for a waitress. While taking the order of a man, the waitress caught Leo's rapid eyes, silently assuring her that she would soon be served. Having confirmation, Leo turned back around trying to gain some patience. She wasn't sure why she was so ancy. Maybe it had something to do with earlier events? She smiled a bit to herself as her heart warmed inside of her with a small flame, burning as genlty and softly as the touch of Aqualad's hands on her own.

"Hello ma'am, what can I get you today" a welcoming voice drew her from her thoughts.

"Um just a steak quessadilla, rice, and a fish taco. Oh and lemonade, please"

"Alright ma'am, your order will be out right after that young fellow's over there"

Leo thanked the waitress as she left. She hadn't taken much thought on the little activity within the diner until the waitress commented on it. Leo peered over her shoulder at the only other customer in the diner. She started to turn back forward but quickly took another look. Though his back was turned and his features were obscurred by his skully and high collared jacket, Leo could discern one distictive characteristic: a tattoo on his hand running into his sleeve. The tattoo graced his hand in the shape of something's head, possibly a worm or a snake. It reminded Leo of the ones she noticed on Aqualad earlier that day._ But that's not him of course _she reasoned with herself, shaking her head as she turned back forward. The butterflies revealing themselves from the cacoons in her stomach must have gotten to her head.

"Excuse me miss" the man motioned the waitress back to his table, "forgive me but I'm not as hungry as I originally precieved. I will only take the tea"

As the waitress walked past her, Leo stared into space idly engrossed in thought. His voice, his vocabulary, his dialect were all too familiar. _Or maybe it is. Does he not go back to Atlantis?_ Leo cautiously peered over her shoulder at him, hoping he didn't notice her. She felt the need to avoid an awkward situation. Yet, he seemed displaced from the world, simply floating within it like air bubbles in water. He paid no attention to his surroundings. He simply remained leaned forward staring at something in his hand and occasionally sipping his tea. Though she felt creepy, Leo couldn't keep herself from staring at him, perplexed by his mental seclusion. _What is he thinking about?  
_  
"Here you go doll" the waitress set her entree on the table as she smirked at Leo's preoccupation. Feeling her face heat up with embarassment, Leo quickly thanked her and waited for her return to the kitchen to get one last look at him in this state. Yet when she turned, she found his empty table. In surprise, Leo turned quickly forward hoping that he had not caught her preoccupation also. As she stared at her plate she was about to take a bite, to look busy of course, but was once again distracted as she saw him pass the window she was sitting next to. Mentally, Leo panicked assuring herself that her antics had just tainted his image of her, staining it with the dark blood of a fool. Yet that was refuted as he continued walking head down, distracted by his thoughts, displaced from his surroundings. Something about his composure worried her. It was somewhat... somber: an emotion she had not seen from Aqualad before. She finished her food though her mind was filling itself, dangerously threatening to overflow with worry. After paying the bill, she quickly got up to leave, remembering her need to return home.

Walking towards the door, Leo's eyes caught sight of something laying on the table where Aqualad had just been seated. _Maybe something he left?_ In curiosity, Leo walked to his table taking in a breath of the light smell of the ocean he left behind. Refocusing on the matter at hand, Leo looked around her for watchful eyes before flipping the small piece of paper that he left over. Expecting it to be some kind of bill or check list, Leo was somewhat surprised to find a picture of a girl. There was something radiant about her that Leo didn't even feel the right to be envious of. Her short hair flowed with the vibrant color of coral; her eyes shined with a bright crystal blue that rivaled the beauty of the sea. _Who is this chick?_Leo began to wonder about the girl's relations with Aqualad but immediately shut the thoughts out of her mind.

The alarm on her watch suddenly beeped. It was 10:45. _Great I'll be late_. Thinking impulsively, Leo grabbed the picture and stuffed it in her back pocket. Though her mind told her that it would probably be best if she didn't, her body ignored the warning. She didn't know what she would do with it but she felt that she needed it in her posession. Her decision final, Leo turned and jogged out of the diner in great need of flight: to think about the day's events

* * *

"T-R-O-U-B-L-E, we're trouble with a capital T!" Karen showed Megan and Wendy the new cheer she came up with, stepping and clapping in rhythm. It was a free day in gym class and instead of jumping rope or walking the track like most other students, the Bumblebee cheerleaders took the opprotunity to work on new cheers.

"Wait, do the step part again" Wendy asked "Without the chant"

Karen sighed slightly irritated at having to repeat it for the 7th time, "It goes, knees-knees-clap-clap-look back-foot-clap, knees-knees-clap-clap-lookback-foot-clap." Finally grasping the subject, Megan and Wendy began practing the cheer in it's entirety on their own

"I think I'm finally getting it" Wendy commented excitedly "Right Karen?"

Yet Karen didn't answer immediately as she stood staring across the field. Catching sight of the object of her stares, Megan asked, "Do you know her?"

"No, she keeps staring at us though. It's kind of creeping me out" Karen commented on the girl sitting against the fence across the field.

"Oh she's alone. Maybe she's new and doesn't know anyone"

"Well I've definetly never seen her before"

"Guys c'mon" Wendy initiated walking in the girls direction. Realizing that the cheerleaders were walking in her direction, the girl quickly ducked her head down pretending to be ensued in the book in her hands. Approaching her Wendy smiled and leaned toward her, "Um hi, my name is Wendy. You new here?"

Comforted by the smile, the girl lifted her head and exposed her bright, perfectly aligned smile "Yes I am, my name is Belle"

"This is Karen and Megan" Wendy motioned to the other two behind her as they waved.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm sorry I was staring. I just found your cheer to be... Amusing"

"Well thank you" Karen stepped forward taking an immediate liking to Belle.

The coach's whistle blew and Connor walked up to interrupt them, "Its time to go Megan"

She rolled her eyes at his controlling manner. He hadn't said much of anything to her since the last mission against Madame Rouge, yet he still felt the need to inflict his control. Yet reluctantly, Megan politely introduced him, "Uh Belle, this is my boyfriend Connor"

"Hi!" Belle exclaimed as she lifted herself off of the ground. In unexpected grace, she removed her glasses and time seemed to slow dramatically as her locks of ebony hair waterfalled over her olive toned face and shoulders. As she flipped a few strands from her face, her rustic gold eyes were revealed to the world. Finally standing up, Belle extended her hand to Connor, but it took a moment for him to recollect himself.

"Hi" he finally let out before stiffly walking back towards the locker room.

Detracting her arm, Belle assumed, "He doesn't seem to like me much"

"He's like that with everyone" Wendy informed her. Each of the girls seemed to agree silently as they strolled to their locker room. Yet Megan noticed differently. His outward composure was the same as usual but the strong aura he gave off when introduced to her was different than anyone she had ever seen from him. He hadn't even shown it towards her in such a strong magnitude before. As unfamiliar as a lot of Earth customs were to her, this could not be mistaken: attraction.

* * *

The cave was seemingly empty. It was an early afternoon on a Tuesday, so Aqualad was the only one in the room. He decided to take a look at the labtop Robin had shown him how to use weeks before. He'd always been too busy to use it, so now was the perfect time to see what it had to offer: hopefully some distraction from his thoughts.

"_Recognized: Superboy B04, Miss Martian B05_"

"Why do you keep probing my mind"

"Why are you blocking me out"

_They are arguing again,_ Aqualad sighed. Since Miss Martian's desperate decision to save Artemis' life the last mission, there has been tension between her and Superboy. They've fought vocally and mentally multiple times since then. In his honest opinion, Aqualad thought the entire disagreement was unnecessary. Miss Martian did what was necessary for the team and Superboy had a right to his own time and privacy to think things over. _These quarrels are to no avail._Seeing them, once thought to be the epitome of the perfect relationship, in such a state made him question the reason and worth of such relations. He'd be better off without one as advised.

"Agh I could feel the way your mind was gawking at her"

"Really M'gann, You can't go around probing peoples minds because of your insecurities"

"The thing is I didn't have to!" M'ganns word were sharp and lucidly stained with pain: that of Superboys and her own. Superboy had nothing to say. He knew he hurt her but it was over something he could not help. Besides, in his eyes, she had hurt him when she had a choice. He abruptly plopped on the couch and engrossed himself into the static of the activated television.

Aware that continuing the arguement would get her nowhere, M'gann pulled herself into a dignified facade of indifference and consumed herself in cooking the night's meal.

"_Recognized: Leo, authorized guest_"

Leo was well aware of the thick tension that overwhelmed her as she entered the living area, but she dared not comment on it. She just knew it wasn't her place. Besides she had something else on her mind. Spotting him sitting the armchair, Leo somewhat nervously walked towards Aqualad taking the seat closest to him. Maybe it was because of the fact that her intentions were heavily radiating off of her, but she couldn't ignore the feeling that he was somewhat irritated by her presence; It was as if he had a failed plan of avoiding her. Assuming it to be a precaution of her overly cautious mind, Leo repressed the feeling and after moments of sitting in silence finally said, "Hi"

He didn't look up from the computer, but it didn't seem as though it was out of preoccupation but more so of avoidance. To her relief, Aqualad finally let out "Hello"

She didn't know what to say next. In the few conversations she'd had with him, he had never been so closed off. All she wanted was reassurance that the encounter they had the evening before at the cave wouldn't be the last; But things didn't seem to be working out in her favor. With no other resolve, Leo suddenly pulled the picture out of her back pocket, "Here."

Finally pulling his eyes from the glossy screen, Aqualad looked at the picture with suprise, "Where did you get this?"

Leo's face contorted in response to the unexpectedly harsh tone in his voice, "I found it" she looked down with guilt as his piercing green eyes bore into her with suspicion. "It fell out of your pocket when you left with Batman yesterday" she reasoned but he seemed less than convinced as he turned back to the computer.

"Well thank you"

For the first time, Leo could tell that his polite manners were not genuine. She needed to say something to make the situation better, to make the Aqualad she thought she knew return. In desperation she asked,"She's pretty. A friend of yours?" She just wanted to spark a conversation. She couldn't thrive off of thoughts of yesterday for forever.

Aqualad sighed in obvious reluctance to respond. "Indeed her appearance is quite appealing and yes she is... A friend" He suddenly got up with the labtop politely announcing "Ill be in the study if I am needed."

After watching him walk rapidly out of the room, Leo sunk her head down in a depressing epiphany. Her instincts were right; all the fears that her thoughts fostered since last night were just confirmed. By the acidified tone in his voice as he spat out "friend", it was clear that the girl in the picture was more than that to him. And by his attitude towards her simple questions, it was clear that he not only wanted nothing to do with them but also with her. She felt she could only blame herself. Though some of the situation, whatever it may be, was out of her control, what she did have power over she demolished. _Why did I say yesterday evening? He clearly had it last night. And pockets? He probably doesn't even have pockets in his suit_.

_Well that was weird, especially coming from him. He's acting a lot like Superboy actually._

Leo's head popped up a little in surprise of M'gann's telepathic inclusion. She still had to get used to that. _Oh hi Miss Martian.  
_  
_Call me M'gann.  
_  
_Right... M'gann._ Leo ingenuinly smiled to herself. Miss Martian, no, M'gann was the only one comfortable enough to tell her their real name. _Maybe everyone's not as accepting as I thought._

_Of course we are Leo._ She bit her lip somewhat flustered, forgetting she was involved with a telepathic conversation with M'gann. _Things just get... Unnecessarily complicated sometimes._

"Its obvious you two are telepathically talking about me" Superboy irratably interjected "Why can't you just say anything out loud M'gann"

Leo felt somewhat guilty as she forgot Superboy was on the other end of the couch she was sitting on, yet M'gann held no remorse, "Not everything is about you, including our conversation"

"And I guess our team missions too, right?"

M'gann sighed in disbelief "You've got to be kidding me, so that's what this has been about? Superboy, you were going to possibly kill Artemis!"

"I was trying to protect you!"

"It was a team mission, neither you or I are the highest priority"

"Well that's how it used to be. M'gann, you use to leave Aqualad, dying of dehydration just to make sure I was okay"

"Do you hear yourself? We are on a team. We can't only look out for 'SuperMartian'. What I did months ago was impulsive and wrong, but I've grown since then. Things aren't the same on missions anymore"

Superboy continued ignoring all M'gann had to say continuously focusing on his point of view. Leo began to wonder, her thoughts forming a conclusion that such bickering was all that relationships would lead to. Maybe Aqualad had done her a favor. She rose from the couch, avoiding the spews of venom being fired between M'gann and Superboy as she made her way towards the zeta tube.

_You don't want to stay for dinner?_M'gann asked concerned as she preoccupied her body to appear to listen to Superboy's rant.

_No I kind of just want to go home._ Leo stepped onto the zeta tube platform as the light enveloped her body sending her home.

* * *

Aqualad shoved the picture of Tula within his belt as he strode to the Cave's study. Though he was pretty sure the excuse given was innacurate, he really didn't care much about how Leo came across the picture, or at least he didn't want to care. Having removed himself from the situation, he reasoned with himself seeing the error of his ways. He didn't mean to hurt Leo in anyway, but in the long run he felt his actions were bound to be in the best interest of her, himself, and the Team in general. He reflected on the words Batman shared with him the evening before:

_It is clear that Leo's recent presence has caused some distractions on the Team, primarily with you, despite the good work she's exhibited. I trust that I don't have to say much more for you to realize that if I continue to see the same effect on your team, your role as leader and her potential place on the team will be in jeapordy._

Before then, Aqualad never fathomed the idea that Leo's presence could be of any detriment to the Team. He honestly still wasn't fully convinced, but Batman, whose insight far exceeds all others, was definite. Ultimately, Aqualad felt it was best to ignore his own judgements. He chose not to focus on any feelings toward anyone anymore. The Team needed a leader that was completely dedicated to being that and was ready to sacrifice his own interests.

"Excuse me" he politely passed Artemis as she walked out of the study.

"You're fine" Artemis scooted past and headed down the hall. After turning into another, she entered the weightroom where Dick was helping Wally with his core work.

"C'mon you can't slack on these" Dick pestered in support as Wally struggled through pull ups.

"These are harder with a hole in your abdomen" Wally looked towards Artemis grabbing a towl by the door while he held his grip in an up position.

For a moment she simply looked back at him until her face scrunched in annoyance, "You don't have to stare. It's creepy"

Starting to shake a little, Wally held his position and spat out, "Well it's weird that you need to take all of the sweat towels but that doesn't stop you"

Artemis snatched the towel in her hand claiming "I'm just going for a run" before she jogged out of the room.

Wally finally gave out, letting go of the bar as Dick guided him down, "What was that all about?" Dick snickered.

"What?" Wally was only met with a condescending look "She's just being, you know, _Artemis_"

"No she's acting normal. You on the other hand..."

"There's nothing wrong with me. I've never been the problem"

"And now?"

"What are you getting at?"

As Wally's back was turned, him bent over the water fountain, Dick simply activated footage on his watch turning the volume up to the highest capacity:

_"Artemis I'm going to be honest with you. I don't care about the time you waste think about me, because I spend more thinking about you."  
_  
Wally sprung around "Wait, where did you-"

But Dick continued mocking his taped soliloquy mouthing along dramatically: _"Your golden blonde hair, your bronzed skin, every beautiful curve of your body"  
_  
Wally assaulted his arm in attempt to shut off the video "Can you just- Agh!" Unable to stop it, he walked out of the room in irritation.

Laughing at his friend's departure, Dick finally turned the video off, knowing he suceeded.

* * *

Iris' cell phone rang with demand during her attempt to use her rare freetime to prepare dinner for her husband. "What's up Cat" she sighed with the phone between her shoulder and face with her hands engaged in cooking.

"Hey, there's a maniac asking for Batman in downtown Central"

"Central? Not Gotham?"

"Yupp, Central. Anyway, you mind if I get this one?"

"Of course go ahead. Be careful" Iris hung up. It was weird for someone to ask for a hero out of his own city. Something had to be up. Curiosly, she dialed her husband's number.

"Hey babe"

"Hey Barry, um you involved with this Batman thing downtown?"

"Yeah on my way now. A few of us are actually."

"Okay, well are you going to make it home for dinner?" she asked hopefully. Iris didn't normally get the chance to cook for her husband often.

"Of course babe. Catch you in a flash" he hung up the phone as he raced towards Central Arena in the heart of the city.

Standing outside the arena, Cat Grant's hair blew violently as he passed her. She continued her report staring into the camera "And it appears that Central City's own Flash has come to give the Dark Knight some help tonight which he'll need plenty of. The masked man has threatened to destroy a number of cities with what he claims to be multiple high photon radiation rays in unknown locations if Batman does not meet with him. Though the assailant ensures the devastating destruction of the rays, his identity remains unknown"

Batman's heavy steps echoed through the darkness as he walked down the stadium steps into the professional basketball court of the Arena. He could have been more lightfooted but stealth was not the objective at the time. Direct confrontation was necessary. As he continued to the center of the court, a single light struck him to a stop. Awaiting the assailant's demands, Batman accepted this as a stationary base.

"So what do I have the pleasure of calling you today?" a cryptic voice echoed out from the abyss, "Caped Crusader, The Dark Knight-"

"Batman"

"Ah Batman why of course" his words seemed to drip like tar from his lips, "I must say it's nice to finally meet you."

"Cut to the chase. Who are you?"

"You're not one for conversation I see. I hate hasty introductons but if you wish." The voice grew closer to Batman emerging into the figure of a man. As he stepped into the light, the black of his metallic suit remained one with the darkness. This contrasted the other halves of his suit glistening piercing rays of light off of the copper metal.

"Deathstroke" Batman spoke with stoic revelation.

"Or you can simply call me Slade. The matter of names is inferior to the real matter at hand." Suddenly a metal table with two benches attached slid from an unknown source in the abyss between them. Batman looked down at the steel table and up to the cryptic mask that failed to hide the macabre expression of Slade's smirk, "Have a seat."

Refusing to satisfy Slade's desire to intimidate, Batman took a seat comfortably with him, "Where are the weapons located?"

Slade laughed to himself before speaking, "It appears you have the wrong impression of me. I am not one to waste time and effort on menial 'prizes' of destruction and weaponry. My goals have greater value."

Batman stared at him searching for his true intent "What do your 'goals' have to do with me?"

"You see Batman, I am reaching a seasoned age. I'm am not as ripe in my endeavors as I was in earlier times. I am in need of someone to train; Someone to accept my mantle after my time is done. I have... heirs that in popular opinion should be entitled to the job but they are each inadequate in my opinion. There are few, in fact, that are even considerable for the position; believe me I have been searching for some time. Yet, in my searches I have come across one individual who's skills and eligiblity exceeds all others. And now I have been provided the perfect opportunity to take what belongs to me."

"No" Batman rose with finality from the table fully aware of who he was referring to.

"It is not a request. I only thought it would be polite to warn you. Robin will be my protege."

"This conversation is over. Where are the ray installments?" he slammed his fist on the table. On cue, Green Arrow, Black Canary, The Flash, and Martian Manhunter emerged into view, arrows pointed and stances ready to defend.

"Tisk tisk, here you are not alone as I requested. How am I to honor the deal if you did not either. But I'll be merciful," Slade leaned in his seat arrogantly, "All 6 installments... are here."

Suddenly, all 5 Leaguers and Slade were surrounded by the 6 hot tips of the high photon ray guns within the eager fingertips of Slade's henchmen. Slade pushed himself back, kicking the table to it's side and knocking Batman back in the process. As his henchmen began shooting, he picked up the table as he stood to shield himself and backed up out of the reign of fire. Instinctly, Batman flipped back avoiding the wrath of the metal table. He stepped into combat with the retracting Slade who drew his sword with one hand and shielded himself with the table with the other.

Each of the other 4 Leaguers sprang into defense. Black Canary performed a series of acrobatic flips avoiding the rays. As they flew past her contoured body, Martian Manhunter density shifted allowing them to pass through him. Yet when he shifted back to his normal state, he fell over in pain from the heat of the ray.  
Flash sprinted in circles, attemptig to confuse the henchmen into shooting one another. Yet to his surprise, the rays collided forming one larger one that deflected into him. As he was struck, Flash flipped and crashed along the floor skidding past Green Arrow. Two of his teammates down, Green Arrow switched to the offensive shooting explosive arrows at the henchmen. Black Canary provided her assistance, destroying a few of the ray guns with her canary cry.

While fending off Batman with his swordsmanship, Slade looked past him at the work of the other Leaguers with panic surging through the veins of his visible eye. He dropped the sword and the metal table pushing Batman aside with it. With a vicious dedication to succeed, Slade sprinted towards the turned backs of Black Canary and Green Arrow, drawing two guns from his leg straps. He locked and aimed both at the two of them; they turned around towards him in response to the sound of their demise. Slade's finger tips pulling both triggers simultaneously, the bullets escaped the barrels with evil intent spiralling through and splitting the oxygen in the air. The bullets flew threatening to continue with out end until one met the contact of one lock of Black Canary's blonde hair; the other merely clipped the empty tip of Green Arrow's hood. Both finally released their breath as they realized they were spared by Slade's flawed aim as he fell to the floor having just been struck by the accidental aim of one of his remaining henchmen. Yet, Black Canary and Green Arrow were not given mercy as the henchmen they turned their backs to took their moment of vulnerability to finish their task, shooting them with the rays as well. As they fell forward, the accomplished grins of the remaining henchmen were interrupted as a batarang flew towards one, knocking him out and tying him in an explosively released rope. The last two attempted to take contol of the situation with the rays guns, but failed to as they were tripped off balance by the speed of the risen Flash. Afterwards, they were lifted off of the ground and telepathically squeezed to unconcsciousness by Martian Manhunter.

His henchmen defeated, Batman walked towards the fallen Slade. He layed silently his fists clenched in disbelieving anger. Batman looked back at his four teammates, all standing up showing no signs of pain. All had been struck by the rays, but none seemed to exhibit the pain that Slade was. As he turned back to Slade he began to apprehend him, securing his hands with his own high durability steel handcuffs. Taking note of the tense apprehension Slade displayed as he was forced to stand, Batman began to wonder if his reaction was more towards a current pain or a fear of what was to come.

"You alright Canary?" Green Arrow offered her a hand, helping her up.

"I feel perfectly fine actually. It looks like Slade overestimated his toy guns." Martian Manhunter and Flash joined their sides in agreement. They waited for Batman's command as he walked towards them, Slade in his grip.

Though he didn't verbalized it, Batman expressed his gratitude through the rare smirk that graced his face as he walked towards his fellow Leaguers, "Report to the Watchtower for the scheduled League meeting. I'll escort Deathstroke to Belle Reve and join you all afterwards." The four nodded in understanding before departing.

After verifying law enforcement's detainment of Slade's henchmen, Batman continued up the stadium steps, dragging Slade along with him. Initially he followed without objection, yet as their altitude increased so did Slade's resistance. Batman turned back irritably scowling at the mercenary, until he noticed his error. Slade's resistance seemed to be involuntary; his movements were sluggish and delayed. They struggled in this way to the exit, their steps sliding across the tile onto the sundried pavement. Batman staunchly made no comment to the sea of news reporters splitting before him to his hovering bat plane.

Once Slade was seated and detained, Batman seated himself as pilot and locked in the coordinates for Belle Reve into his control panel. After carefully taking off, the ship was cruising comfortably at top speed.

"You... And your 'League'..."

Batman turned his ear to the mercenary's heavy laboured breathing.

"You should savour... Your petty victory while you can" The impression of his macabre sneer was smeared across his mask, "Today was merely... A preliminary battle... In a war that.. Is yet... To be officialy... Declared."

Batman showed no visible reaction to his words though he was taunted with a jeering cackle. Though he wished it was ignorable, Batman was too experienced to refute the strong possibility of truth in his claims. The encounter was too simply handled; it was of no real hardship especially for an opponent of Slade's calibur. It was as if there was a higher purpose that underlyed the need of a protegé; In addition to that need another objective had been attempted and accomplished. Suddenly a violent cough shattered the fluency of Batman's deductive reasoning, forcing him to turn behind him. To his dismay he witnessed Slade's deterring body slowly heave out it's residents; drops of crimson blood being kicked down with hatred out of the mans mouth by an unknown malicious tyrant claiming the body as his own. The extreme sharp change in the man's health was no natural occurance. Something or someone was tampering with the natural order of things and their intentions were malicious and evidentally directed at the League.

"Come in Superman" Batman spoke into the jet microphone sending his soundwaves to the Watchtower.

"I'm in Batman. Everyone is accept for you."

"Good. Make sure no one leaves; priority red. I'll be there momentarily"

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. If you haven't noticed, I've changed the name from "Golden Rain" to "Raining Glory" due to people annoying me about it's slang meaning. Just to be sure, this story has nothing to do with some urine fetish. The title has another meaning imperative to the purpose of this story which is why the new title is similar. Sorry for any inconveinience. And also I wanted to make sure my writing style is clearer so here:

_Italics without quotations are for thoughts or telepathic messages in the mind_

_"Italics with quotations are for any recordings, computerized voices, or thoughts of another's words"_

I hope that made thing's clearer if anything was hard to understand. Anyway thanks and reviews are appreciated.


End file.
